Guardians of Tokyo: A Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfiction
by kisshuismylife
Summary: This is set about 20 years after the original series. It's written partly by my friend, and it's basically a second season of TMM. Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 1:**

**Kisshu's Return**

Prologue: It's been 20 years since the final battle with Deep Blue. Kisshu has returned to Earth, along with Pai and Taruto. However, when he returned to find Ichigo, he was devastated to learn that she had already married Aoyama Masaya. Then Kisshu was reintroduced to a young Cyniclon woman named Imamura Emiko.

Emiko had once been human, but she was taken from her family by evil scientists who found out that she had special powers. After she escaped, she went to Tokyo, where she met Kisshu. She then began to work with him on the Earth recovery plan, while hiding the fact that she was in love with him. After the battle with Deep Blue, whom Emiko had never trusted, Emiko remained on Earth, while Kisshu, Pai and Taruto went back to their home planet.

During the 5 years they were gone, Emiko befriended and lived with Momomiya Ichigo. When the Mew Mews regained their powers due to a new enemy, the Akai Kumo Shuudan (Red Cloud Gang), Emiko helped defeat them.

Soon after that, Ichigo's boyfriend, Aoyama Masaya, returned from England, where he had studied global warming, and the two of them decided to get married. Emiko was invited to the wedding.

2 years later, Kisshu, Pai and Taruto returned to Earth after revitalizing their planet with the Mew Aqua. Kisshu hoped to finally win Ichigo over, and was devastated to find that she was already married. Seeing this, Mint reintroduced Emiko to Kisshu, after telling him that their was another young woman who loved him, but was too shy to say so.

Emiko and Kisshu started going out, and not long after, Kisshu proposed to Emiko, who accepted with joy. The two of them invited the Mew Mews, Pai and Taruto, and Ryou and Akasaka-san to the wedding. Ichigo was Emiko's maid of honor, Pai was Kisshu's best man, Pudding was the flower girl, Taruto was the ring-bearer, and Akasaka-san performed the ceremony.

Soon after, Emiko found out that she was pregnant. On June 18th, she gave birth to a baby girl who she and Kisshu named Ikisatashi Ayame.

Ayame trained in martial arts under Pudding from a very early age, and by the time she was 10 years old, she was proficient in many types of moves. This was good timing, because the Cyniclons and the Mew Mews were about to face their biggest threat yet, from a completely unheard-of dimension.

* * *

**Next Chapter coming soon, and it will be written by a friend of mine. And this is our first story, so plz don't flame us too hard. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 2: Training to be Done!**

**(Written by my friend)**

Everyone was watching in amazement as Kisshu was teaching his ten-year-old daughter what he knew about fighting. He was doing this because it was already known that there was a new threat to the world that would require the Mews and Cyniclons to fight again, and Kisshu felt his daughter should know how to protect herself.

"But Daad! Pudding-san already taught me how to defend myself!" Ayame tried to tell her dad this but failed miserably as Kisshu grabbed her and flew 12 feet into the air.

"NANI!" Ayame thought as Kisshu suddenly let go and she began to descend. "I'M GONNA DIE!" Ayame thought. Then she realized that if she was still falling, she would be dead already. She opened her eyes to find that she was floating two feet below her father. "Up," Ayame thought, and she went up.

"Now that you know how to fly, we must teach you to teleport," said Kisshu. "Think of the place you want to be and then imagine yourself there."

Ayame thought hard, then disappeared and reappeared in her uncle Pai's arms. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He had been smiling more since Ayame was born.

"Next is your blasts. Imagine a blast forming in between your hands," Kisshu instructed. Ayame obeyed, and a silver-red blast formed between her hands. She quickly made it disappear.

"Okay, now your weapon. Imagine your weapon forming in your hands." Kisshu demonstrated what he meant. Ayame closed her eyes, and suddenly felt something forming in each of her hands. She opened her eyes to see what looked like Kisshu's Dragon Swords, except they were gold and black and had red jewels in the hilts.

"Nani? Dad, they look like yours!" Ayame said, her dark blue, almost black eyes sparkling and brimming with happiness.

"Yes, they d-" Kisshu was cut off as a loud BANG sounded from behind Ayame.

Ayame, quick to think (like her parents), teleported behind Kisshu and let her weapons disappear.

"NANI? DADDY!" A young boy shouted as the blast sent him flying toward Aoyama. The boy had his mother's red hair and his father's black eyes. His skin was the same color as Aoyama's. He appeared to be the son of Ichigo and Aoyama.

* * *

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 3: New Friends!**

The boy, whose name was Kenji, ran to stand behind Aoyama.

"Sorry about that, we didn't know you were there!" Kisshu called out.

"That's okay, Kenji just gets startled easily," Ichigo said. "Ayame, that was really great work! You learn fast!"

"Thanks, Aunt Ichigo," Ayame said with a grin, landing next to her.

Ichigo pulled Kenji out from behind his father and pulled him over to Ayame, saying, "Kenji, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"I was learning how to use my Cyniclon powers," Ayame explained. "Sorry I scared you, Kenji."

"I apologize as well," Kisshu said. Then he turned to Ichigo and said, "Ichigo, I'm disappointed in you. You should have taught Kenji SOMETHING about self-defense by now."

Ichigo looked down, then said, "I've tried, but he just doesn't like fighting, no matter what."

"Interesting," said Kisshu. "But you know we have more battles coming up. What will you do with him then? Aoyama can't transform into the Blue Knight anymore. How are you going to protect both of them?"

Ichigo simply sighed. "I've told my parents that I may need to send Kenji to live with them for a while. Also, Ryou has taught Masaya how to put up a barrier around the house, so he'll be protected by that."

"On that subject, have you heard what our new enemies are calling themselves?" Pai asked.

"No, what?" asked Ichigo.

"The Midori no Kishi," Pai said (Knights of Green, in English).

"That sounds like a spin-off of the Ao no Kishi,"(Blue Knight) Kisshu said. "Where did they come up with that?"

"I have no clue," said Pai. "It's possible that they were aware of the Ao no Kishi, and it really is a spin-off."

"If that's the case, we could be in trouble," commented Kisshu. "If they can observe our world, they could become a greater threat than we originally thought."

"I will go do more research and see what I can find," Pai said.

Before he could go, however, Ayame said, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but if they could observe our world like that, wouldn't they have already made their move? I think that they can only see our world from afar, and not focus on anything for too long. It's possible they saw a battle with the Ao no Kishi, and chose the name because they thought it sounded strong."

"That's a good theory, but we need to do more research before assuming that they chose a name like that on a whim," Kisshu said. "Pai, can you do more research on their dimension?"

"I'll do my best," Pai replied.

Soon after Pai left, Pudding and Taruto came over and Aoyama and Kenji left to go shopping, leaving Ichigo to talk with the others.

Pudding had talked her father and Yuebin-san into letting her and Taruto be together, and they planned on eventually getting married.

Pudding took Ayame off for training, and Taruto stayed to talk to the others.

* * *

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 4: The Kidnapping! **

**(Written by my friend)**

It was about 12:00 AM when it happened. Emiko had stayed behind while Kisshu, Ayame, Pudding, and Taruto went to Pai's to get answers or something.

Emiko was sitting on the sofa when she heard the sound of shattering glass. She quickly ran into her room and closed and locked the door. This turned out to be a big mistake, because the glass that had shattered was her bedroom window! Three people dressed in black with black masks that made it impossible to tell their gender jumped into the room. "YOU'RE COMING WITH US!" one of them shouted.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Emiko cried, and turned and fumbled with the lock. Unfortunately, she was too late. One of the intruders knocked her out, and then tied her up and gagged her.

"NANI? MOM, NO!" these were the exact words Ayame shouted when she came home to find all the broken glass, and a note on the floor. She had not yet started screaming and crying until she read it, because it was from the new threat. The reason she knew this was because the note was signed like this: -The Midori no Kishi. Ayame teleported out of the house when she felt someone else in the room, and reported what she had found to Kisshu, Pai and Taruto.

Ayame made them SWEAR that they wouldn't tell anyone, and they would get Emiko back by themselves. This was promised, and the three men hung out with Ayame to prove they wouldn't tell anyone.

It had been about a week, and still no way to find Emiko came up. Pai did THOUSANDS and THOUSANDS of searches, but came up with nothing each time. That is, until he found the door to the other dimension…..

* * *

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 5: The Rescue**

Pai found the entrance to the Midori no Kishi's dimension. Meanwhile Emiko was being held in a room near the entrance.

The plan was simple. Kisshu, Pai, Taruto and Ayame would all go to the Midori no Kishi's dimension. Ayame would pick the lock on the cell door, then race in and teleport Emiko back to their world. After getting Emiko to safety, Ayame would tell the Mew Mews that the Midori no Kishi were making their move. She would also ask if Emiko could stay with Aoyama and Kenji in the barrier until she recovered.

Kisshu, Pai and Taruto would stay behind until they were sure Emiko and Ayame were safe, and keep the Midori no Kishi from following them.

When the four of the entered the dimension, they found the cell easily. Unfortunately, it was guarded by two creatures that looked like a combination of a lion and a dog. Luckily Ayame had discovered that she had the power to hypnotize just about anything. She used this on the lion-dogs, and soon they were fast asleep.

Ayame then picked the lock on the cell, ran in, grabbed her mother, and teleported out after sending Kisshu a telepathic message saying, "I've got her."

As soon as she reached Earth, Ayame untied Emiko then the two of them teleported to Ichigo's house. Luckily, she was home.

Ayame explained the situation and asked if Emiko could stay in the barrier for a bit, to which Ichigo agreed.

"Can you gather the other Mew Mews? Dad, Uncle Taruto and Uncle Pai are fighting now. I can lead you to the other dimension after you've transformed," Ayame said.

"Sure," said Ichigo. She then called up Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro, and explained the situation. They agreed to help. Then she called Ryou and Akasaka-san, who would be able to track the Mew's movements in the other dimension.

"The Mew Mews are gathering at Café Mew Mew," Ichigo said. "Come with me and we'll go meet them."

* * *

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 6: The One Kisshu DESPISES Returns**

**(Written by my friend)**

The members of the Midori no Kishi and the adult Cyniclons had ensued battle, and the enemy proved to have GREAT strength and GREAT power. Kisshu, of course, had out his Dragon Swords, Taruto had out his click-clack weapon, and Pai had out his thunder fan.

The three Cyniclons were now on one side of the room, with the Midori no Kishi on the other. They had agreed to answer a FEW questions.

"Number 1: Who is your leader?" Pai asked the first question since he was the oldest.

"That is classified inf-" the man was cut off as teleportation sounded through the room. Something- er- SOMEONE, had teleported into the room. This someone was Deep Blue, who was carrying an unconscious Ayame bound and gagged in his arms.

"AYAME! Okay TREEHUGGER! YOU LET MY DAUGHTER GO!" Kisshu sounded furious, and that's not all he was. "First they take my WIFE! Now they take my DAUGHTER! Even Kisshu's thoughts were furious, and that changed to deadly anger when he realized that the only one with the ability to become Deep Blue was Aoyama, and they had defeated Deep Blue.

Suddenly teleportation sounded again, and a boy Ayame's age appeared. He had Deep Blue's black hair, except every strand was tipped with hot pink, like Mew Ichigo's. One of his eyes was ice blue, and the other was hot pink.

"KENJI HELPED!" Kisshu was now so furious that his eyes were flashing between light blue and normal.

"Uncle… scary… DON'T! Kenji… not… to… AHHH!" Ayame screamed, and her eyes shot open flashing bright red, her hair flying up in a frenzy.

Ayame started shaking SUPER bad, and suddenly her bonds snapped. She fell to the ground, almost fainting, but teleported into Kisshu's arms before she hit the ground, because he no longer held his Dragon Swords.

Teleportation sounded as Kisshu, Pai, Taruto, and Ayame in Kisshu's arms teleported out of the Midori no Kishi's dimension. When they got back to Ichigo's house, Kisshu's eyes stopped flashing as he saw that Emiko was okay. He placed Ayame on the sofa.

Then he was confused to see Aoyama walk in carrying Kenji who was asleep.

"But-but-" then he started yelling at Aoyama as the shock wore off.

"DAD! HE'S NOT THE RAVEN-HAIRED DORK!" Ayame shouted as she woke up to her father accusing Aoyama of being Deep Blue.

"Nani! Then who is….." Kisshu suddenly passed out from all the stress and exhaustion.

* * *

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 7: Kisshu's Dream**

Back in Tokyo, Kisshu woke up to find Emiko, Ayame, Pai, Taruto and Ichigo standing over him.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to sit up. He almost immediately fell back.

Emiko put a hand on his shoulder and said, "During the battle to get me back, you were badly injured. Pai and Taruto brought you back, and I did my best with healing your injuries, but you need to rest for a while. You also developed a high fever last night, and we took turns watching you. You've been unconscious for nearly two days."

"So the part where I saw Deep Blue kidnap Ayame was just a dream?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes, and that would explain why you screamed in your sleep," said Ichigo. "We've been really worried about you; you lost a lot of blood from your injuries."

Emiko said, "The other Mew Mews are guarding our house, and Ichigo needs to join them now. She insisted on staying until you woke up."

"Ichigo, you did that for me?" Kisshu asked, surprised.

Ichigo blushed and said, "Of course. I saw you die once; I never want that to happen again."

"Thank you, Ichigo," Kisshu said.

"No problem, Kisshu," Ichigo said, blushing again. She left, and Taruto went too, taking Ayame.

"I'll continue her Cyniclon training until you've recovered, Kisshu," he said.

"Thanks, Taruto," Kisshu said.

This left only Emiko and Pai in the room. "Pai, could you explain more thoroughly what happened with the Midori no Kishi?" Kisshu asked. "I can't seem to remember anything but my dream right now."

"Maybe first you could tell us what your dream was," Pai said. "You said something about Deep Blue?"

"Yeah," said Kisshu. "You, me and Taruto were fighting the Midori no Kishi when Deep Blue teleported in with Ayame bound and gagged and a boy who looked like a smaller version of himself. Since Ichigo defeated Deep Blue, I thought it meant that Aoyama had become Deep Blue of his own will, and the boy was Kenji. I guess it was somewhat ridiculous, since Ichigo said yesterday that Kenji hates fighting."

Emiko, however, looked uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Pai asked her.

"That dream… Ichigo once told me that Aoyama was having prophetic dreams, a little before Deep Blue's defeat. If you rememeber a dream that clearly, Kisshu, I'm worried there might be some truth in it."

"We'll worry about that later," Pai said. "Kisshu, during the battle, you were fighting one of them, when another man snuck up behind you and knocked you out. The man you were fighting opened up several slashes on your stomach and chest, then called the others off. It seemed they realized you were the strongest. Taruto and I teleported back to your house and put you on your bed, and I sent Taruto to Ichigo's house to get her, Emiko and Ayame, who were there with the other Mews."

"Thanks for saving m-" Kisshu began, but suddenly passed out again. Emiko immediately felt his forehead for fever, and her eyes widened.

"Oh, no!" she cried.

"What's wrong?" Pai asked urgently.

"His fever's back and it's worse! Go get Ayame- she can heal too!" Emiko said urgently.

Pai teleported out and returned within seconds with Ayame.

"Okay, Ayame, we have to get his fever down," Emiko said. "Go get a towel and soak it in ice cold water, then bring it back and put it on Kisshu's forehead."

Ayame ran and did as she was told.

Once she came back, Emiko said, "Now, take one of his hands and grab my hand with the other. Then we'll combine our powers. Hurry!"

* * *

**I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 8: **

**The Already Known New Mew**

**(Written by my friend)**

It was another two days before Kisshu woke up again, and he (stupidly) jumped up, only to fall back onto the couch.

"DADDY! YOU'RE AWAKE! MOM, HE'S AWAKE!" Ayame shouted, so happy it was unbelievable. Emiko ran SUPER fast into the room, almost toppling over her daughter, who had fallen off the couch when Kisshu collapsed.

"KISSHU-KUN! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Emiko's laughter and happiness was cut off by a large BOOM outside. The three of them floated outside, where they saw the Mews and Kenji on the ground.

Deep Blue stood over them, his eyes glowing bright blood red, and a big sword in his hand. The boy from Kisshu's dream stood next to him.

Suddenly the three still standing were bound and gagged by an invisible force. "NANI!" Ayame cried, her voice muffled. She began to wriggle in pain, and Kisshu and Emiko did the same. Deep Blue walked up to them and stabbed Emiko. The little boy walked over to Ayame and kissed her cheek, causing her pale skin to turn bright red.

"Hi, my name's Dire Bite, how are you, little Foxy-chan?" he asked.

Then Kisshu opened his eyes quickly, and woke up for real this time to find Emiko and Ayame standing over him.

"Daddy, guess what? I'm a Mew Mew!" Ayame said excitedly.

After hearing this, Kisshu slowly sat up, remembering what had happened in his dream. He then floated up and saw Ryou sitting in a chair like he always does. Kisshu floated over to him and glared HARD at Ryou.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?" Kisshu shouted angrily. His voice was hoarse, so he grabbed a glass of water and drank all of it.

"It was an accident," Ryou said nonchalantly, bored.

"MEW MEW ZURUI KITSUNE! METAMORPHO-SIS!" Ayame shouted, and transformed. She was surrounded by a blue-silver light, and when it cleared, she had Dhole fox tail and ears, her outfit looked exactly like Mew Zakuro's except it was silver-blue, and her eyes and hair stayed the same.

"Ayame… y-you look beautiful…" Kenji said, he was under the table.

Suddenly a loud BOOM sounded from outside. "What was that!" Kenji yelled, crawling out from under the table. Everyone ran outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 9:**

**Deep Blue's True Identity**

When they heard the loud BOOM outside, Kisshu, Emiko, Ayame and Ryou ran outside to see what was happening.

It was the scene from Kisshu's dream. The Mew Mews were fighting Deep Blue and Dire Bite along with Taruto and Pai.

The others quickly realized that Deep Blue and Dire Bite were not who they had been assumed to be. Dire Bite could not be Kenji because Kenji was hiding in a tree, and Deep Blue could not be Aoyama because he had no more power to transform.

"But how could Deep Blue have survived? His vessel was Aoyama, and Ichigo killed both Aoyama and Deep Blue last time. The only reason Aoyama is still alive is because Ichigo poured all her power into him to revive him after Deep Blue was gone," Emiko said, as stunned as everyone else.

Suddenly in the middle of fighting, Deep Blue and Dire Bite stopped dead and looked up as if something was calling them. Then they vanished, and everyone went back to the house to discuss the latest turn of events.

Nobody came up with any theories on how Deep Blue could come back, until Ayame said, "What if the Midori no Kishi are responsible? We know that they come from another dimension and can observe our world to some degree. They seem to have some technology, so maybe they captured Deep Blue's spirit before it completely disappeared, and put it in another body, thereby recreating Deep Blue."

"If that is the case, then what about Dire Bite, Ayame?" Kisshu asked.

"Oh, that's simple," Ayame said. "They took DNA from Deep Blue and created a clone, but they used other DNA too, so he wouldn't be an exact replica."

"That's a sound theory, Ayame," Pai said. But Kisshu still looked disturbed.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Ayame asked.

"This is exactly like my dreams," Kisshu said. "But if Emiko was right and I was having prophetic dreams, why me? I was unconscious for nearly a week, so it wouldn't have done much good to anyone anyway."

"When Masaya was having visions, they always came true after he woke up," Ichigo said. "One happened the day after he had the dream, and the other was recurring until it happened, but he was awake for both events."

"I see," said Kisshu.

Everyone was quiet, until Ryou said, "Well, the Mew Mews have a new member who has Cyniclon and Dhole fox powers, Emiko has her healing powers and Cyniclon powers, Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto have their Cyniclon powers, and Keiichiro and I will be on standby to relay any important information to all of you. I'd say we're pretty well prepared to deal with just about anything."


	5. Chapter 5

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 10:**

**Dire Bite Admits!**

**(Written by my friend)**

Nothing made sense anymore to Kisshu, Deep Blue had been reincarnated somehow, and nobody knows about Dire Bite. Suddenly a thought occurred to Kisshu. "What if Dire Bite is Kenji's evil twin? You know, like we've been talking about Deep Blue being Aoyama's evil twin."

Everyone looked at him, until a loud alarm sounded. The Cyniclons clapped their hands over their ears in pain.

"SORRY! We didn't think it would hurt you guys that much!" Mew Ichigo said once the alarm was over.

"Owww….." the Cyniclons all said, then teleported themselves and the Mews to where the trouble was.

"Okay, since we don't know the exact location, we'll split up," Mew Ichigo said. "Ayame, you go to Tokyo Tower alone. The rest of us will search elsewhere."

Mew Ayame nodded and departed. She decided to use her Cyniclon powers so she could search from the sky. She went to Tokyo Tower and saw Dire Bite. Then she ran into Tokyo Tower and told everyone to leave for their own safety. The humans obeyed, and soon the tower was empty.

"Foxy-chan! I missed you!" Dire Bite said, staring and smirking at Mew Ayame.

TO BE CONTINUED….

**A/N: Dire Bite acts like Kisshu when it comes to Ayame. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 11**

**The Explanation**

Ayame had already transformed, and she took up a fighting position. But Dire Bite held up his hands.

"I didn't come here to fight, I just want to talk," he said.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ayame asked, slightly relaxing her position, but still staying on guard.

"I'm quite fond of you, so I guess I'll tell you a little about what's going to happen from now on," he said, then began his explanation.

"I was born from leftovers of Deep Blue's DNA, as well as animal and human DNA. The Midori no Kishi wanted a sidekick for Deep Blue, one programmed not to betray him like the others did. I was born knowing the full extent of my powers, and learning martial arts was easy." He smirked, then continued, "Our plan is to take over the world, starting with Tokyo. Once we're done here, we will move on to the rest of the world. We won't fail this time, either."

"But why Tokyo? There are millions of cities in the world. Why is Tokyo so important?" Ayame asked.

"Tokyo is where the only known group of people who can fight us are. We'll take down Tokyo Mew Mew and their Cyniclon allies, and then go off to conquer everywhere else," Dire Bite replied.

"You won't find destroying us so easy," Ayame warned.

"That's what will make it amusing," Dire Bite said, and vanished.

**Sorry it's so short!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 12**

**(Written by my friend)**

As soon as he disappeared, Dire Bite teleported behind Mew Ayame and grabbed her.

"LET GO! KITSUNE BONE!" Ayame shouted. Mew Ayame was suddenly holding a big bone in her hand.

"RIBON... KITSUNE… BUME-RAN!" Ayame shouted, throwing the bone. More bones appeared behind it and all of them hit Dire Bite. Then the original bone flew back to Mew Ayame and allowed her to catch it. "There's plenty more where that came from,"Ayame shouted, and she shot into the sky, closely followed by Dire Bite, who had already recovered from her attack.

Mew Ayame flew into a nearby forest, so the city wouldn't get destroyed. Suddenly a glowing red net wrapped around her, and she fell to the ground.

"Gomenasai for this, Foxy-chan! But before you pass out, you are my hatsukoi."

Mew Ayame suddenly detransformed. Dire Bite then took hold of the net and vanished.

**Helpful translations: **

**Gomenasai: I'm sorry**

**Hatsukoi: First love**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 13: **

**The Rescuing**

**(Written by my friend)**

"Akasaka-san said her pendant was around here!" Mew Lettuce shouted. All the Mews and Cyniclons were looking in that area for Ayame. They were all frantic, but Kisshu was all over the place.

"Looking for… THIS?" Dire Bite suddenly appeared waving Ayame's pendant.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?" Kisshu shouted, looking up in a mixture of shock, anger and other things indescribable.

"So you're Foxy-chan's dad! Don't worry, she's fine. Interfere and she might NOT be." Dire Bite put the pendant back in the net that nobody had seen until he put the pendant back. Inside the net was Ayame!

Ayame was sitting inside the net with a look like the ones that Kisshu used to give Ichigo on her face, and she was smiling, despite being in the net!

"Does Deep Blue know you have Ayame?" Pudding tried reasoning.

"Nani? If he knew, Foxy-chan would already be dead!" Dire Bite said, making it absolutely clear that he loves Ayame as much as Kisshu used to love Ichigo.

**Sorry it's short again, but I promise to post as often as possible.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 14:**

**The Rescuing Part 2**

It turned out that Dire Bite had been keeping Ayame in the forest where he caught her. He had the power to turn anything invisible, so no one had seen him or Ayame until he showed himself.

This did not explain why Ayame was looking at Dire Bite the way Kisshu used to look at Ichigo. It should have been the other way around. None of the Mew Mews or Cyniclons could figure out why Ayame didn't seem to notice anyone but Dire Bite.

"What did you do to Ayame? She looks like she's in love with you. Did you hypnotize her?" Kisshu asked.

"Sure did," Dire Bite replied cheerfully. "As long as she's under my spell, she thinks she's in love with me and no one else is here. That's why she doesn't notice you."

Kisshu snarled and started forward, but Mew Ichigo pulled him back.

"We'll be putting Ayame in danger if you rush in carelessly," she said. "Emiko has a plan."

Kisshu looked at Emiko, who nodded slightly. Then she explained the plan to the others using telepathy so Dire Bite couldn't hear.

"I have the power to move people and objects by telekinesis, and I can get Ayame back quickly. After that, I can easily break the hypnosis, and get her out of the net. There's a spell on the net, but I think I can break it. If not, Kisshu's Dragon Swords should do the trick. Let's do this!"

Kisshu nodded and….. To Be Continued!

* * *

**I know, cliffie, but those are fun!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 15: **

**The Rescuing Part 3**

**(Written by my friend)**

Kisshu put his arm around Emiko and said, "Well, in the condition she's in, you two can't do much. BUT, Emiko and I love each other for real. It's just not the same if you put a spell on someone, rather than them loving you for real. I should know."As he said 'I should know', he glanced sideways at Ichigo.

"You're right….. it doesn't feel right. But if that's what I gotta do to make her love me than I'll do it!" Dire Bite said. Everyone glanced at each other, all thinking the same thing.

"Hey Ichigo, doesn't Dire Bite remind you of a certain someone else?" Mew Mint asked her, smirking. Ichigo nodded, but didn't say anything.

Suddenly Deep Blue appeared, and Dire Bite immediately sidestepped to hide Ayame from view.

"Get rid of them and come home! You WORTHLESS MORON!" Deep Blue's words hurt Dire Bite deeply, but he didn't show it.

"Hai! I'll be home soon." Deep Blue vanished and so did Kisshu. Kisshu reappeared behind Dire Bite, grabbed the net, and teleported back to the others. He cut the net open and Emiko held her hand over her daughter's head, her hand starting to glow pink.


	11. Chapter 11

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 16: **

**Reliving the Past**

Emiko put a hand over her daughter's head for a moment, then snapped her fingers. Ayame's eyes cleared and she seemed startled to see everyone standing around her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Dire Bite hypnotized you into thinking you were in love with him so you wouldn't notice being in a net," Kisshu replied.

"Why would he hypnotize me to think I'm in love with him?" Ayame asked, puzzled.

"He told us you were his hatsukoi. Before we got you back, he also hid you from Deep Blue. It seems he really did fall in love with you, Ayame," Mew Ichigo said.

"But I'm his enemy. Why would he fall in love with the enemy?" Ayame asked.

Mew Ichigo replied, "You can't really choose to fall in love; it just happens. Before the battle with Deep Blue, Kisshu and I were technically enemies, but he fell in love with me anyways. The first time we met, he kissed me. When he came back to Earth, he was really sad to learn that I had married Masaya. Luckily for all of us, Mint reintroduced him to Emiko, who had been too shy to say anything about her love for him when we were younger."

"Why were you too shy, Mom?" Ayame asked.

"Part of the reason was that I knew Kisshu was so in love with Ichigo that he wanted to save her from Deep Blue, but really it was just how I was back then," Emiko said. "I knew from the start I was in love with Kisshu, but he was so in love with Ichigo I thought I'd be rejected if I told him."

"We owe everything to Mint," Kisshu said. "She realized Emiko was in love with me and decided to bring us together, since I was broken up over Ichigo, and Emiko was in love with me."

Mint continued, "I knew Emiko was in love with Kisshu, even though she never said it to ME directly. What clued me in was the time Emiko admitted to Ichigo that she was jealous of her because Kisshu loved her so much. Ichigo was surprised, because she loved Aoyama, and never even considered dating anyone else. On top of that, Kisshu had a STRANGE way of showing affection back then."

"What was strange about Dad showing affection?" Ayame asked.

Zakuro replied, "Kisshu had only two ways of interacting with Ichigo. Either he would kiss her and then try to take her somewhere that it could be just the two of them…. Or he'd be trying to destroy her- and all of us, too. Like Mint said, STRANGE."

Kisshu turned slightly pink, and said, "Back then I was torn between the duty I felt toward Deep Blue, and my love for Ichigo, and sometimes those two clashed. I didn't know what to do about the fact that the woman I loved was in love with someone else, and I tried to kill Aoyama several times, not realizing that Ichigo would hate me more, not less, if I killed the one person she cared the most about. I also didn't understand why she loved a human who I thought was weak and boring. Since she was the leader of the Mew Mews, I thought she should love someone more powerful. That was before we found out that Aoyama was the Ao no Kishi. Of course, I still thought Ichigo should love me, not him. Luckily for you, Ayame, and your mother, that didn't happen. Come to think of it, it might not have worked out anyways, since Ichigo is human and I am a Cyniclon. Emiko only has a little bit of human DNA, so that's probably why it worked out better for us."

"Wow, I didn't know all of that," Ayame said

**I promise to update soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 17: **

**The Danger in School Part 1**

**(Written by my friend)**

Spring break was over and Ayame had to go back to school. Her only friend there was Kenji. Everyone else called her names, except for one boy she had a crush on, named Hideki.

It was lunchtime and as per usual, Ayame went to the gym to watch Hideki run like he always did. Something was majorly wrong, because Hideki was lying tied up on the floor and behind him was a HUGE mutated bird with black feathers and ice blue eyes, a HUGE mutant bunny, and a HUGE SKUNK! On its back was a Cyniclon. Of course, it was none other than Dire Bite.

**The Danger in School Part 2**

Ayame didn't want to transform in front of Hideki, so she decided to use her Cyniclon powers. Ayame flew into the air and the Chimera crow followed her. Then she teleported to Hideki and untied him. "You've got to get out of here," she told him softly. "I can buy you some time, but you need to move fast if you want to get out in one piece."

"But what about you?" Hideki asked.

"I'll teleport out once you're safe," Ayame said. Hideki still looked unsure, but did as she told him. He ran toward the door, and the Chimera animas followed him. Ayame teleported between them and created a shield. As soon as she sensed Hideki was gone, she took out her Mew pendant, tapped it twice, and spoke into it.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" she asked.

Ryou's voice came through. "Mew Ayame? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, Dire Bite came to my school with three Chimera animas. I got the boy he tied up out, but I don't think I can handle this alone," Ayame said.

"Alright, I'll contact the other Mews and your family. For now, hold them off as long as you can," Ryou ordered.

"Roger," Ayame replied, and cut the connection. Then she shouted, "MEW MEW ZURUI KITSUNE! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

**To be continued….**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 19: **

**The Danger in School Part 3**

**(Written by my friend)**

Mew Ayame flew into the sky and let her shield disappear. The Chimera crow copied her, and the skunk and the bunny sprouted HUGE bat wings and followed the crow.

"NANI! SKUNKS AND BUNNIES DEFINITELY DON'T HAVE WINGS!" Ayame shouted. She teleported behind the giant skunk, but accidentally got knocked down by its wings. In outrage, she transformed back to normal, not noticing that Hideki had sneaked back in and hidden in the bleachers.

"I don't need to transform to beat you overgrown animals!" Ayame shouted. She started flying in a tight circle around the Chimera animas. At that moment, Kisshu, Pai and Taruto appeared in the gym. "Ayame!" the three Cyniclons shouted, and started circling around the Chimeras too.

Ayame, Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto all flew to the ground as the Chimeras continued spinning. "Hi Dad, Uncle Pai, Uncle Taruto. Where's Mom?" Ayame asked. Suddenly she sensed Hideki's presence and freaked out. "HIDEKI! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN IN HERE!" she screamed. She then teleported to Pai and gave him a HUGE hug. Emiko appeared and hugged Kisshu.

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 20:**

**Secrets**

Ayame and her family floated down to the gym floor, where Hideki met them.

"I knew you were special!" he told Ayame.

"Then… you don't mind that I am a Mew Mew?" Ayame asked, worried.

"No, I think it's great that you have powers and you use them to protect people as well as yourself. I think your family's pretty cool too," Hideki said.

"Ayame, who's this?" Emiko asked. "Is he a friend of yours?"

Before Ayame could respond, Hideki came over and bowed, saying, "My name is Yoshinori Hideki. Ayame and I are in the same class."

"Hideki and I don't know each other very well, but he's the only one besides Kenji who doesn't tease me," Ayame said.

"I never understood why people tease those who are different from themselves," Hideki said. "What really matters is not one's looks but one's actions, and the heart behind the actions."

"I'm impressed," Pai said. "Not many humans think that way, even adults."

Emiko said, "Humans tend to fear what they don't understand, or think is wrong. They feel insecure, and they deal with it in different ways, some of which are being cruel or teasing."

"You seem to know a lot about this subject, Ikisatashi-san," Hideki said to Emiko.

"I used to be human. It's a long story," Emiko replied.

"I'm sure you understand that you have to keep all this a secret, especially the fact that Ayame is a Mew Mew," Kisshu said. "If the wrong people find out, the Mews will be in danger, and Ayame more so than the others."

"I understand you well, sir," Hideki said. "But why is Ayame in more danger than the others?"

"I can't tell you that here," Kisshu replied. "Come to my home, and I'll explain, on one condition."

"What is the condition?" Hideki asked.

Seemingly not hearing, Kisshu asked, "Do you care for my daughter, Hideki?"

Startled, Hideki replied, "Yes. Yes, I do. In fact, I've cared for her since before she noticed I wasn't teasing her like the other kids."

"Then let me ask you one more question," Kisshu said. "Do you want to protect Ayame?"

"Of course," said Hideki. "Is there a way I could become stronger? I'm not nearly as strong as Ayame or any of you, so I don't know how much help I would be."

Kisshu looked thoughtful. "A friend of ours teaches martial arts," he said finally. "Tell your family you want to train under her, and use that as a cover story when Ayame needs help."

"But what if my family says I can't do it?" Hideki asked.

Kisshu chuckled. "Our friend can be very persuasive."

**Sorry I didn't update for a while! Next chapter coming soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 21: **

**The Training Begins!**

**(Written by my friend)**

"Certainly NOT! Hideki is NOT aggressive and I REFUSE to let him learn martial arts!" Mrs. Yoshinori shouted at the request (by Pudding) that her oldest son Hideki learn martial arts.

"Well, if you want to let him get hurt by BAD people because he doesn't know how to protect himself, then whatever," Pudding said, closing her eyes and tsking.

"WAIT! What bad people?" Mrs. Yoshinori asked, seeming to lighten up and change her mind.

"Well, I am GREAT friends with the new Mew, Mew Zurui Kitsune, and she told me there is a new threat trying to take over the world. I believe she said the Midori no Kishi is what they're calling themselves. Also, they attacked the school and your son would have been seriously injured if not for Mew Zurui," Pudding said matter-of-factly.

"Hmm… I would like to speak with this Mew," Mrs. Yoshinori said, looking doubtfully at Pudding.

"Okay!" Pudding raced off, and returned suddenly with Ayame in Mew Form.

"Hi, I am Mew A.. ouch! Mew Zurui Kitsune, nice to meet you, Mrs. Yoshinori," Ayame said, glaring at Pudding for kicking her.

"So it's true, about the new threat that means my son has to take martial arts?" Mrs. Yoshinori asked, venom in her tone as she said 'martial arts'.

"Yes. They are very bad and even revived the ex-Cyniclon leader Deep Blue and his son Dire Bite, and if I hadn't picked up Chimera Anima energy, your son would have been a goner for sure," Ayame said, frowning at Mrs. Yoshinori. "We are helping THOUSANDS of children, teens and adults who need it. Pudding's dad is a martial arts master and is in China for the time being, so she lives on her own. We beg of you to let Mr. Yoshinori Hideki learn martial arts under Miss Fong Pudding. Pudding also taught my cousin, her name is Ikisatashi Ayame," Ayame said, lying but not showing it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 22:**

**Training**

Eventually Ayame and Pudding convinced Hideki's mother to let him study under Pudding. Pudding gave her a schedule, but said it could be changed because of her work. This, of course was so Hideki could come whenever needed. Pudding also told Hideki's mother that she didn't need to pay, she just might need Hideki to come over to help with chores sometimes (another lie, but all in a good cause).

Hideki started training the next day, and Ayame and her uncle Taruto came too. Taruto was overseeing Ayame's Cyniclon training while Kisshu and Pai researched the Midori no Kishi and Deep Blue.

Hideki turned out to be pretty good at martial arts. He already ran every day, so he was in good shape. It turned out his uncle was a martial arts master in Hiroshima, and he had taught Hideki some moves in secret, because of his mother's bias against martial arts. He hadn't had much chance to practice, but he had good muscle memory, so some moves came almost naturally to him.

Yoshinori-san had Pudding's address, but had been told not to come unless it was an emergency. The reasoning for this was that martial arts was just that- an art. And artists don't like being disturbed. Yoshinori-san understood, and was happier after Hideki and his father told her martial arts would improve concentration. She took this to mean Hideki would do better in school, and stopped making such a fuss.

The training continued for several weeks, and Hideki continued to improve greatly. Then one day, before training had started, Kisshu and Pai teleported over.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Ayame asked, seeing their grim faces.

"We found something disturbing in our research," Kisshu replied. "Go inside; we've already called a meeting."

Ayame, Hideki, Pudding and Taruto went inside, followed by Kisshu and Pai. Soon after, the doorbell rang, and Pudding opened it to let in Emiko, Zakuro, Lettuce, Ichigo, Mint, Ryou and Akasaka-san.

"What's the urgency, Kisshu?" Ichigo asked. "I got a call from Emiko saying to come to Pudding's as fast as I could."

Kisshu started to say something, but Pai interrupted, saying "We found something disturbing in our research. While it's true the Midori no Kishi can only observe our world randomly, they can also focus on one country at a time. We recently discovered that they are only focusing on Japan. Dire Bite told us that they were going to take down Tokyo first because of all of us- the one group who could stop them. However, if they are only looking at Japan, it seems there is another reason for them to take down Tokyo, since it is the capital of Japan."

"But why would they only want Japan?" Lettuce asked…

**Oooh, a cliffhanger. Well, keep reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 23:  
Why Things Are The Way They Are**

**(Written by my friend)**

"We believe that it is because Japan is so technologically advanced," Kisshu said, seeing someone in a tree outside.

"_Ayame, someone's in that tree. I THINK it's Dire Bite. Teleport behind him. You know what to do from there, right?" _Kisshu said telepathically. Aloud he said, "Ayame, would you go home and get some of our stuff? We're all sleeping over here tonight."

Ayame nodded and teleported behind Dire Bite. She grabbed him and teleported back to the sofa where she had been sitting. She threw Dire Bite on the ground and shouted, "ALL RIGHT DIRE BITE, WHY WERE YOU STALKING ME?" She then held him down with one foot and waited for the answer.

"W-well I um- I am not supposed to be here, I'm supposed to be with my dad and the Midori no Kishi," Dire Bite said, shaking his head back and forth. He was crying.

**Sorry it's short!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 24:**

**Things Just Got a Whole Lot Stranger**

Kisshu came over and said sternly, "If you're not supposed to be here, then you should leave. You'll bring us more trouble at this rate."

Dire Bite gulped and said, "I came to warn you. The Midori no Kishi will focus their attacks on all of you, but they're sending Deep Blue after Ayame!"

"NANI!" Why?" Kisshu asked.

"They believe that with both Cyniclon and Mew Mew powers, Ayame will be more dangerous than the rest of you," Dire Bite replied.

"But why would you tell us all this?" Emiko asked. "You're on their side, right?"

Dire Bite suddenly seemed very nervous, and stammered, "Well… uh… actually….."

"Out with it," Ayame commanded.

Dire Bite sighed and spoke directly to Ayame. "I'm in love with you, Ayame."

"But… WHY?" Ayame asked.

"You're smart, beautiful and strong, and I think you're wonderful," Dire Bite replied.

Everyone seemed shocked, except for Kisshu.

"He's starting to act like me with Ichigo," Kisshu said.

Dire Bite stared at Kisshu. "If you're like me, maybe you can tell me what I should do about this situation," he said hopefully.

Kisshu thought about this, then said, "Well, the first thing I tried to do was tell Deep Blue that Ichigo would come in handy later. But during the final battle, I simply betrayed Deep Blue to save Ichigo's life. That might work, but you'd probably end up like I did, except a bit different, because there is no Mew Aqua left on this planet."

"What happened to you?" Dire Bite asked.

"I was killed by Deep Blue, but the Mew Aqua that Ichigo and Aoyama released brought me, Pai and Taruto, who had also died protecting the Mews, back to life. Unfortunately, the last of the Mew Aqua is gone now. Ryou gave it to me to save the planet I came from. If you were to be killed, Emiko and Ayame working together might not be able to bring you back," Kisshu finished.

"We also don't want Ayame to go through what I did when Kisshu died in my arms," Ichigo said. "Even though we were enemies, I realized too late that I did have some feelings for him. It wasn't as obvious as Pudding's feelings for Taruto, however."

Mint said, "Lettuce had feelings for Pai all along, but she didn't tell anyone but me since she thought the rest of us would tell Pai."

"We probably would have," Ichigo admitted.

Lettuce squeaked, then said, "Mint, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Yes, but _you_ said that you'd tell Pai yourself, and here we are, ten years after you told me that, and he _still _doesn't know," Mint said.

"Actually I had a pretty good idea, but I never said anything, because knowing Lettuce, she'd probably run away," Pai said. Lettuce turned bright red.

"I think we're getting off topic," Kisshu said.

"Uh, could you let me up?" Dire Bite asked.

"Are you going to attack us?" Ayame asked.

"NO!" said Dire Bite emphatically.

"And you're not going to tell your father all this, right?" said Kisshu.

"Definitely not, he'd kill me if he knew where I've been," replied Dire Bite.

"All right, Ayame, let him up," Kisshu said.

Dire Bite stood up and bowed to Kisshu, then said, "Thank you for your advice. I'll think about how best to handle this, without alerting the Midori no Kishi or my father."

"Better get going," was all Kisshu said.

Dire Bite bowed again and vanished.

"Well, this is an interesting development," Ichigo commented.

**What do you think will happen with Dire Bite? R&R Please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 25:**

**The Secret Double Agent**

**(Written by my friend)**

Ayame spent most of the next day lying on a tree branch staring at the sky because she didn't have Cyniclon training today. She of course wasn't just looking at the sky; her eyes were closed in deep thought.

"_Why? Why is he acting this way? Dire Bite is a… a villain, right?"_ Ayame thought, so confused it was unbearable. _"Think Ayame! Maybe he just wants to be a double agent!" _a little voice in her head said. Then….

"Foxy-chan!" Dire Bite said, teleporting next to her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! OOFFF!" Dire Bite had scared the thoughts right out of Ayame as she plummeted out of the tree and landed with a loud THUD! "Oww…"Ayame moaned, slowly turning over to look at the sky and holding her wrist that she had fallen onto.

*gasps* "Foxy-chan! Are you okay?" Dire Bite teleported next to her and was kneeling down.

"YOU BAKA! I JUST FELL OUT OF A TREE! OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!" Ayame yelled at Dire Bite.

"I-I will go get your parents," Dire Bite vanished, leaving Ayame on the ground for a while.

Two hours later and Ayame is still waiting. Deep Blue suddenly appears, and sees Ayame lying on the ground. Ayame, quick to think, held her breath and shut her eyes before Deep Blue could see her.

"Worthless human…. Dire Bite has been through here though. He should be at Tokyo Tower by now." Deep Blue vanished, and Ayame gave a sigh of relief and opened her eyes. Then Dire Bite appeared with Ayame's parents.

"What in Cyniclon's name took you so long!" Ayame asked, cringing as Emiko put her hands on Ayame's stomach to heal her.

Ayame slowly got up and grabbed Dire Bite's outstretched hand to help her.

"Thanks, Dire Bite. Um- your dad was looking for you and came here. I pretended to be dead, but I heard him say you were probably at Tokyo Tower," Ayame informed him and his eyes widened.

"Okay, first, I want to be a double agent for you guys. You can reply next time. BYE!" with that Dire Bite vanished.


	20. Chapter 20

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 26:**

**The Meeting**

After hearing Dire Bite's shocking proposal, Kisshu and Emiko called a meeting at their house. Soon everyone was there, and Kisshu told them what Dire Bite had said.

After a moment of shocked silence, Ichigo said, "It sounds like he wants to help, but if his father can track him, it could be dangerous, for him and for us."

"You have a point there," Kisshu said. "We should question him on that when he comes back."

Pai said slowly, "It would be good to have someone who can slip unnoticed among the enemy, and we might be able to understand their plans better, but to ask Dire Bite to do that would put him in grave danger. Also, if he was caught, they could force him to reveal OUR plans."

Emiko replied, "Dire Bite was the one who suggested this, remember? To do that, he would have to know the dangers and accept them. We didn't ask him to help, he volunteered."

"I wonder why he's going to such lengths to help us," Taruto said thoughtfully. "Being in love with Ayame can't be the only reason; we need to find out what his other reasons are. I remember during the final battle with Deep Blue, I decided I didn't like fighting the Mews anymore and attacked Pai to protect Mew Ichigo when she went to confront Deep Blue."

"I still regret that I attacked and killed Taruto when he protected Mew Ichigo," Pai said. "But his sacrifice and remembering what Lettuce told me convinced me to protect the Mews at the end. I only wish I had seen the truth sooner, like Kisshu and Taruto did."

"Before you used your fans to protect us, you smiled at me," Lettuce said to Pai. "In that instant, I forgave you, because I knew you had seen the truth. When I woke up and saw you were dead, I cried for you, like Pudding cried for Taruto, and Ichigo cried for Kisshu. I'm so glad the Mew Aqua brought you all back to life."

"Back to Dire Bite…." Kisshu said.

"Right. Sorry," Lettuce said, blushing slightly.

"We need to find out his reason for helping us, and make sure he understands the danger," Kisshu said.

"We'll wait till he comes back to continue this meeting," Emiko said.

"Agreed," Ichigo replied.


	21. Chapter 21

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 27: **

**The Discussion**

**(Written by my friend)**

Dire Bite returned the next day and Ayame saw him first, Kisshu and Emiko with her.

"Dire Bite, you do understand the dangers of becoming a double agent, right?" Kisshu asked slowly and curiously.

"Yes I do," Dire Bite replied.

"Then why? As in, why are you wanting to be a double agent, aside from being in love with Ayame?" Emiko asked, gesturing to Ayame, who was yet again in a tree.

"Well… I just get this feeling that Dad is going to betray the Midori no Kishi, and they're mean to ME! I didn't do anything to them!" Dire Bite said, looking at the two adults, then looking at Ayame for a few minutes before turning back to Kisshu and 's ears twitched for some reason.

"Oh my God! I told her not to play her IPod so loud! She'll go deaf at this rate!" Emiko said and teleported next to her daughter. "Ayame, turn that down! You're making your father's ears twitch!" Emiko then teleported back to her husband. Ayame soon followed, her IPod turned off.

"Sorry Dad! I forgot!" Ayame shouted and made her IPod disappear.


	22. Chapter 22

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 28:**

**The Discussion Part 2**

Ayame flew down and landed next to her mother. "You said your father is planning on betraying the Midori no Kishi," she said. "Why would he do that?"

Dire Bite replied, "He wants more power, and snice he's second in command after the leader of the Midori no Kishi, he would become the leader if the current leader is killed. The leader of the Midori no Kishi is probably less powerful than Dad, but the members are very loyal to him. It might be better for you guys if he stayed in power, at least until my dad is out of the picture. With Dad leading the Midori no Kishi, things would get a lot worse, fast."

"Don't you mind that we are trying to kill your dad?" Emiko asked.

"Well, technically he's not really my dad since I'm a clone. But I don't think I'd mind even if he was. If your father was trying to kill the most important person to you, how would you deal with that?" Dire Bite asked.

Ayame looked at her father and said, "I can't even imagine."

"I have to go now," Dire Bite said. "I'll come back when I have more information. You might want to tell the others all this." With that he vanished.

So Kisshu and Emiko called another meeting. Everyone was interested to hear that Deep Blue planned to betray the Midori no Kishi.

"From what I remember about Deep Blue, he was very arrogant and liked being in charge. I can see how he would want to betray someone who was in charge of _him_," Pai said thoughtfully.

"You're right there," Kisshu said. "He also went back on his word about saving our home planet. Even if he made some vow to the Midori no Kishi, I wouldn't expect him to keep it if it didn't benefit him in some way."

Ichigo said thoughtfully, I wonder what his true objective is. Dire Bite said that the Midori no Kishi's reason for resurrecting him was to eliminate Ayame. If Deep Blue is planning to betray the Midori no Kishi, he must have an agenda, and it would be helpful to know what it is."

"We should ask Dire Bite the next time he comes," Zakuro said, and the others nodded.

"Good idea," said Kisshu. "Let's wrap this meeting up."


	23. Chapter 23

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 29:**

**Bad Things Happen Part 1**

**(Written by my friend)**

Suddenly everyone heard a loud scream that sounded like Ayame and Hideki combined. Everyone ran outside and were majorly surprised to see Ayame missing and Hideki unconscious on the ground.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! IF YOU'RE A GUY YOU SHOULD GET A HAIRCUT, DEEP DORK!" Everyone looked up to see Ayame and Deep Blue fighting.

BOOM! Ayame sent Deep Blue plummeting toward the ground and she plummeted with him. Where Ayame was in the sky, was a huge vampire bat at least twelve feet tall. The bat landed in front of the crater Ayame created when she fell.

The Mews all transformed and Kisshu, Emiko, Pai and Taruto got Ayame away from the big bat. Emiko got Ayame inside, then went and got Hideki to watch her to make sure nothing bad happened to her.

Emiko then went back outside and summoned her weapon, a big sword, the handle was black except there was a red diamond in the center, the blade was red except the tip looks like gray mixed with red. Everyone else had their weapons summoned and were fighting.

Suddenly Deep Blue dug himself out of the crater he created. "NO ONE DEFEATS DEEP BLUE!" he shouted as he sprang out of the crater he was in. Things began to look bad for the Mews and the good Cyniclons.

**Ooohh, cliffhanger! Will everyone survive? R&R, plz!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 30:**

**The Fight **

The Cyniclons all got out their weapons and the Mew Mews did the same. Deep Blue's sword appeared in his hand and he immediately went for Kisshu, yelling, "I'm going to kill you, and this time you can't come back!"

Kisshu easily dodged the attack, then used his Dragon Swords together to create a ball of lighting, which he threw at Deep Blue. Deep Blue held up his sword to block, but it didn't create a shield, and the lightning ball went through the sword and hit Deep Blue in the face. Yet again, he plummeted to the ground.

"What the heck just happened?" Kisshu asked. "Last time he was much stronger. Why didn't the sword create a shield"

"Maybe he was too angry," Emiko suggested.

"What would that have to do with it?" Kisshu asked, puzzled.

"If you're too angry, you can't think clearly. Maybe his sword couldn't form a shield because he couldn't concentrate," Emiko explained.

"Well, whatever the reason, this is our chance!" Taruto said. "Let's all focus our attacks at once, and erase him from this world!" Everyone nodded.

Just then, Dire Bite appeared. "I felt like something was going on, and I snuck out as soon as I could," he explained. "How's it going? It looks like you guys are winning."

"Kisshu managed to knock Deep Blue out," Taruto said. "We were about to combine our attacks to kill him. Do you want to help?"

"Sure, but after that I've got important news about the Midori no Kishi," said Dire Bite, summoning his weapon, which was a pair of daggers with green gems on the handles.

"Got it," said Taruto. Then everyone shouted out their attacks at once.

"Ribbon…. Mint ARROW!"

"Ribbon….. Lettuce RUSH!"

"Ribbon…. Puddingring INFERNO!"

"Ribbon…. Zakuro SPEAR!"

"Ribbon…. Strawberry SURPRISE!"

"Kuu Rai Sen Puu Jin!" (A/N: Pai's strongest attack)

"Ryu Ken!" (A/N: Japanese for Dragon Swords)

"Hou Rai Den!" (A/N: Taruto's attack)

"Hi no Ken!"(A/N: Emiko's attack; literally, 'Sword of Fire')

"Dai Monji!" (A/N: Dire Bite's attack; literally, 'Fire Blast')

The attacks combined, and with their power, Deep Blue disintegrated into ashes.

"YATTA! We did it!" everyone cried.

Only Dire Bite seemed unhappy. "It might be too early to celebrate…" he said.

"Why, what's wrong?" Kisshu asked

"It's the Midori no Kishi…"


	25. Chapter 25

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 31:**

**The BAD BAD News**

**(Written by my friend)**

"What about the Midori no Kishi?" Ayame asked as she came out of the house. She placed a hand on Dire Bite's shoulder because he looked really scared.

"W-well, I saw them turn into HUGE HUGE HUGE FRIGGEN' MONSTERS! They told me I actually am Deep Blue's son…. I freaked out and left…. When I came back I saw all of them turn into monsters. Each one looked like a cross between some rabid animal and a vampire! Then I heard the leader growl something about how they already took over the rest of the world and the last place they had to take over was TOKYO, JAPAN!" Dire Bite shouted this last part and his voice and entire body seemed to shake like an earthquake!

"NANI!" Th-th-they already took over the rest of the world?" Pai for once lost his monotone voice and it was replaced by a mixture of shock and fear.

"Uncle Pai.." Ayame said, then screamed as the Midori no Kishi monsters appeared in front of the group and knocked her and Dire Bite to the ground.

Ayame and Dire Bite landed on the ground with a sickening THUD and created a HUGE crater. They both appeared to be knocked out but Dire Bite had pulled Ayame close as they fell, hoping he would get most of the blow and she would not get hurt. They both fell onto their sides, still holding each other close; apparently Ayame had caught on or tried to protect Dire Bite in the same way.

"AYAME!" Everyone including Kenji, Aoyama and Hideki cried out. Kenji ran forward, dodging everyone's attempts to grab him. Kenji ran to the crater, jumped in and ran to the two lifeless forms. His eyes started glowing bright green and he was engulfed in a green light. "GREEN KNIGHT!" Kenji shouted and when the light faded he had pink-blonde hair, pink-blue eyes, and a green version of the Blue Knight's outfit.

Kenji- er, the Green Knight, went to Ayame and Dire Bite and pried them apart. After getting them apart- er, half-way apart; Ayame's hand that she fell on was stuck under Dire Bite and the arm Dire Bite fell on was stuck under Ayame. The Green Knight then inspected the two. Tears started forming in his eyes and he knelt next to the two's heads. He put a hand on each of their heads and continued crying.

**Are they really dead? Keep reading and you'll find out!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 32: **

**The Good Within the Bad**

The Green Knight continued crying as the others came over. "I think-" he began, but was interrupted by a cough. Ayame slowly opened her eyes and said, "What happened? Why is everyone crying?"

The others looked shocked, but the Green Knight dried his eyes and said, "The Midori no Kishi attacked you and Dire Bite. We all thought you were both dead."

"What about Dire Bite?" Ayame asked.

The Green Knight pointed. "He died to protect you, Ayame."

Ayame looked at Dire Bite in horror. Then she began to cry. "Why did THIS have to happen!" she wailed.

Suddenly Ichigo started crying as well. "This is just like before! I've seen so many die in these fights- BUT THIS TIME WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING! Ayame, I'm sorry. I should have stopped him. Then you wouldn't have had to go through this like I did with Kisshu!" Ichigo began sobbing. Aoyama put his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder. Hideki walked over to the Green Knight, and they both put their arms around her and helped her up. Luckily the Midori no Kishi monsters had left before Ayame woke up, believing that she was dead. Ichigo and Ayame were still crying. Kisshu, Emiko, the other Mews, Pai and Taruto stood with bowed heads.

Finally Kisshu shook himself. "We should go inside," he said in a monotone voice that sounded somewhat like Pai's. "We'll take Dire Bite with us, but we shouldn't be out in the open like this."

The others nodded, and Hideki and the Green Knight helped Ayame inside. Aoyama did the same with Ichigo. The others followed, and Kisshu picked up Dire Bite before bringing up the rear. As everyone else got settled, Kisshu laid Dire Bite on the couch.


	27. Chapter 27

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 33:**

**Does She LIKE Him?**

**(Written by my friend)**

Everyone had stopped crying. That is, except Ayame, whose tears fell like a never-ending waterfall and as fast as a cheetah. Kisshu, Emiko, Hideki, and Kenji (who had turned back with some help from Aoyama) stared at her worried. Everyone else was with Pai and Taruto trying to figure out how Ayame survived but Dire Bite didn't. Pai and Taruto didn't try to figure this out; instead they were trying to think how to bring Dire Bite back.

"Ayame… Nobody except Pai, Taruto, your mother and I know this but… after we healed our planet, some Mew Aqua remained. If you want me to, I'll talk to Pai and Taruto about using it to save Dire Bite," Kisshu said. "Do you want me to see if they agree?" He was hoping this would help her stop crying.

Ayame's eyes brightened up as she said, "Yes please." Ayame's voice was hoarse from crying so long and she held her throat from the pain. She felt like her heart had broken into a thousand pieces. Emiko disappeared and reappeared moments later with a can of cold Mountain Dew.

"I'll go talk to them." Kisshu then disappeared, and Emiko handed her daughter the can. Ayame drank it all and handed her mother the can. Emiko threw it away, then came back and sat down next to her daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Ayame…. Ev-" Emiko was interrupted by Pai appearing and saying, "Okay, I have the last of the Mew Aqua. Ayame, would you like to do the honors?" He held a small ball that looked like glass out to her. She took it and said, "What do I do? Do I just lay it on him, or what?"

Pai replied, "You lay it on him and push down. It'll work. It did on our planet." He smiled as Ayame gently placed the Mew Aqua on Dire Bite's chest and pushed down.

Dire Bite slowly opened his eyes and sat up, then looked himself over and stood up. "Who brought me back?" he asked, secretly hoping it was Ayame.

"Me…." Said Ayame, her facial expression changing from frowning to a smile so happy it was unbelievable. Dire Bite teleported in front of her and grabbed her up in a big hug. She hugged back and buried her face in his shoulder, crying happy tears.

**Awww…. Isn't that sweet?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 34:**

**The Real Fight Begins Here**

Ayame buried her face in Dire Bite's shoulder. Surprised, he said, "Ayame… were you worried about me?"

Ayame lifted her face and said, "Yes. Now I know what Aunt Ichigo meant when she said having my father die in her arms was the worst moment of her life."

"I'm honored you feel that way about me, Ayame," Dire Bite said. Ayame lifted her face and dried her tears, smiling.

Kisshu and Emiko came over to them, and Kisshu said, "I'm glad you two are all right. Do either of you have any injuries?"

"Just a few bruises," the two replied.

"You two seem to get along well," Emiko said. "Dire Bite, would you like to join us in defeating the Midori no Kishi?"

"Yes, I would. The only thing is, I probably can't get information for you anymore. The Midori no Kishi think Ayame and I are dead, and even if they didn't, they know I'm working with you now. They wouldn't let me back in," said Dire Bite.

"That's fine," said Kisshu. "We'll just go back to what we were doing to gather information before."

Taruto said, "I'll bring in the other Mew Mews. They should hear that Dire Bite and Ayame are both fine now. That should cheer Ichigo up."

"Mew Ichigo is sad about something?" Dire Bite asked.

"Seeing you die reminded her of the time I died in her arms," Kisshu explained. At the rate she's going, she won't be able to battle properly. Taruto, go get the Mew Mews. This should cheer Ichigo up."

Taruto ran off and returned with the Mews. As soon as she saw Dire Bite alive, Ichigo ran over and hugged him and Ayame together. "I'm so glad you're both okay," she said, smiling.

After the good news was shared around, Kisshu stood up and said, "I'm glad you're all here, because the fight is about to get a whole lot harder now. If the rest of the world is actually taken over, we have to move fast to save Tokyo and in turn the rest of the world. We need to take back the world and defeat the Midori no Kishi. From what we've seen, they've become more powerful, and while that's not good, we can't allow them to run free. Everyone, the real battle begins now."


	29. Chapter 29

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 35: **

**How Did They Become So Powerful?**

**(Written by my friend)**

Now knowing that they really DID have to save Japan for the rest of the world to be saved, everyone was training. The Mews were training with Kisshu, Pai, Taruto and Emiko in a HUGE park. Ayame is being taught more Cyniclon powers and is practicing with Dire Bite. Kenji, who has learned how to transform at will, is with Mew Pudding and Hideki, practicing martial arts. Aoyama is with Ryou and Akasaka-san, trying to find out more about the enemy.

"Like this!" Ayame did a double flip in midair, summoned her weapons halfway through the flip, and aimed down with one foot up and one foot down, then flipped again so her head was facing down. Then she teleported to the ground as if dodging an attack. Ayame and Dire Bite are showing each other their battling techniques.

"Like this?" Dire Bite asked, copying Ayame's moves.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Ayame cheered, running over and hugging Dire Bite for a few minutes.

"I thought I killed you brats!" a large bat-like thing growled at them, appearing suddenly.

Ayame and Dire Bite pulled apart, and looked at the huge bat monster. "NANI! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SENT US TO OUR DOOM!" they shouted, glaring at the monster.

Hideki ran over to them. Ever since he heard Dire Bite was Deep Blue's TRUE son, he was keeping an eye on him. That, and he was SUPER jealous of him, but doesn't want to admit it.


	30. Chapter 30

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 36: **

**Will Hideki's Jealousy Become a Problem?**

Hideki was really jealous of Dire Bite, but didn't want to say anything to Ayame, who was clearly in love. However, holding stuff like that inside is bad for anyone, and he knew that he'd have to tell someone soon, or he'd explode. Luckily, no one seemed to notice, including his family.

However, all was not as it seemed. One person had noticed, and was worried. That person was Pudding, and she knew she would have to do something soon. Now it was too late. The Midori no Kishi were here, and she'd just have to keep an eye on Hideki for their own safety. Pudding sent a message to the other Mews and the Cyniclons, who teleported to her house as she transformed.

"I thought I killed those two," the bat-thing said. "Why are they still alive?"

"Well, I guess you left too soon," said Kisshu. "They were just unconscious." He didn't want the bat to know they had actually brought Dire Bite back to life with Mew Aqua.

"But…." Hideki began. Pudding came up behind him and whispered, "Tell him what really happened, and you're doomed."

Hideki gulped and fell silent. But the bat had heard, and said, "But WHAT?"

"But they were hurt badly," Pudding replied. "Luckily we have a healer on our team, so they're both fine now, and can fight with us."

Hideki remained silent, but was actually really angry. Pudding was again the only one who noticed and knew she had to deal with this fast, and talking would only put them both in danger. Still behind him, she knocked Hideki out and shot the others a look that said, Play along with me. They all made signals that they understood, even Ayame.

The bat was now REALLY confused. "Why would you knock out your own ally?" he asked.

"We believe he has some other motive for helping us, and we'd be better off without him in battle," Pudding replied. "You don't happen to know him, do you?" She was taking a risk with that question, but she was confident in the answer, and was rewarded when the bat said, "I've never seen him before."

Then the bat said something surprising. "Actually, I'm not here to fight. My leader sent me with a message for you."

"What is this message?" Kisshu asked.

**You'll find out- next chapter!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 37:**

**The Message From the Enemy Part 1**

**(Written by my friend)**

The bat growled in a bat-like voice so no one could understand him. Suddenly a thought occurred to Ayame. "You were told to say it that way, right?" she said, and the bat nodded.

Ayame suddenly turned into a fruit bat and flew in front of the big bat's face. "Now, tell me what the message is," Ayame said in bat language.

The big bat took a deep breath and said, "My master wants to know what you know about us that is really big."

Ayame, who had been glaring at the big bat, now made her glare so scary that it even frightened the big bat. "The only MAJORLY big thing that we know about your teammates is that you've already taken over the rest of the world, and now only need to take over Japan, starting with Tokyo, because that is where the Mews and the others who threaten you live," Ayame said, still in bat language. The big bat looked amazed at Ayame's knowledge.

"Actually, it is because you are a big threat, Ayame, not your teammates. We did research, and found out you are a Cyniclon princess. All Cyniclon princesses have silver-blue hair like yours. Your father is the King now and your mother the Queen." The big bat had been speaking in bat language, but when he told Ayame this, he switched back to human language.

"NANI! AYAME IS A PRINCESS?" Hideki had awoken and heard the bat say that Ayame is a princess.

"Baka…" Ayame said, face-palming.


	32. Chapter 32

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 38:**

**The Message From the Enemy Part 2: The Legend**

When the others heard what the big bat had to say, they were absolutely shocked. Ayame was a princess? And Kisshu and Emiko were the King and Queen? When did THAT happen? Finally Ichigo asked those very questions. Before the big bat could answer, however, Pai spoke up unexpectedly.

"A little while ago, I received a report that the Royal Family had died and nobody knew who the new rulers were going to be. I hadn't even thought of the fact that Ayame has silver-blue hair- just like the princess in the legend. I guess I've been living away from our people so long I'd forgotten the legend."

"What legend?" Ayame asked, curious.

Pai replied, "I guess it's more like a prophecy, handed down to our people by the first king's advisor. Back when our people still lived on Earth, the king fell ill one day. The king's doctors couldn't figure out how to cure him, and eventually told the king and his advisor, who was also the king's closest friend, that the king was going to die in two weeks' time. Suddenly the advisor's eyes began to glow bright blue and he began to speak in a voice that wasn't his. It was later said that our god, Ichigami, spoke through the advisor. The words of the advisor were: "There will come a time when our people shall live on a far-off planet, inhospitable to life, but they will have no choice. In time, the planet shall be saved by three brothers with a mysterious power from Earth. The brothers will return to Earth, and one of them will have a child with silver-blue hair. When the Royal Family dies, the child's father will become king. From then on, all first-born children in the Royal Family will be born with silver-blue hair." Now the legend makes sense to me. Since Kisshu and Taruto are both my brothers, that explains the 'three brothers will save the planet' bit. Ayame was bound by fate to have silver-blue hair, even though neither of her parents have even remotely light-colored hair."

"What about Mom? She wasn't born a Cyniclon, so how does she fit in?" Ayame asked.

Before Pai could reply, Taruto said, "I know! One of Emiko's powers, the power to move objects and people without touching them, causes her eyes to glow blue. Even though she was originally human, she took the Cyniclon powers she was infused with and made them her own, as well as the powers she already had. Normal Cyniclons don't have the power to heal. No ordinary human could use Cyniclon powers to the extent Emiko can. On top of that, when I was little, my grandmother told me that it was believed that the king's advisor in the legend also had the power to heal, although like Emiko, he could heal only injuries and minor sicknesses, so the king's unknown illness was beyond even his abilities. Emiko must somehow be descended from the king's advisor!"

"This is seriously freaking me out," Kisshu said. Emiko and Ayame nodded. Kisshu continued, "For one thing, why didn't our god pick Pai? He'd be a million times better at being king than I ever could, and he's always telling me I'm frivolous. He's probably right, too!"

"I bet we'd have to leave Earth, too," Emiko said. "That means leaving all our friends behind, and what about the Midori no Kishi? We can't just leave the Earth to them! On top of that, Ayame has Dire Bite, Kenji and Hideki. Dire Bite could probably come with us, but Kenji can't without Ichigo's permission, and her parents would definitely notice something was up if their grandson disappears suddenly. AND, Hideki's family doesn't even know what he's really doing when he comes here!"

Ayame added, "I don't really have any school friends except for Kenji and Hideki, but we can't just leave Aunt Ichigo and the other Mews! I'd miss them too much!'

"We all really like our life as it is," Kisshu said. "Fate or no fate, I think we should remain on Earth." Emiko and Ayame nodded agreement."

Pai said, "If the royal advisors hear about this, we're in trouble. We can't rely on the Midori no Kishi to keep quiet either; they'll probably shout it from the rooftops."

Taruto, however, looked thoughtful. "If the Midori no Kishi are serious about getting rid of Ayame, they'll keep this quiet. They have to, unless they want the Cyniclon army coming after them."

"Maybe you're right," said Pai.

"Let's hope so," said Kisshu. "The best thing would be for the Cyniclons to choose a new leader on their own, and leave me and my family out of it."


	33. Chapter 33

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 39:**

**Ayame is Visited**

**(Written by my friend)**

The big bat suddenly disappeared and Ayame teleported off to her room.

"She probably wants to be alone," the Green Knight said, but despite these words Dire Bite teleported to her. Everyone had forgotten the fact that Hideki was still tied to a tree. It started raining and Ichigo jumped up as thunder crashed, but not because of that. "Hideki! We left him tied to that tree!" she cried. Without waiting for an answer, she ran outside to the tree they left him at and saw that he was gone. "Nani…" Ichigo went back inside and just pretended her mind was playing tricks on her.

Meanwhile Ayame and Dire Bite didn't think about this as they were flying around the house. Dire Bite was trying to catch up with Ayame, who was messing with him a bit. Ayame made a sharp left, and Dire Bite, not paying attention, slammed into a closet door and slid to the ground. "Oww…." Dire Bite moaned as he lay on the ground in a heap.

"You okay?" Ayame asked the now smirking Dire Bite. Dire Bite, still smirking, jumped up and pinned Ayame to the ground with a smirk.

"Gotcha!" he said, but Ayame teleported above him.

"Oh really? Then why am I up here?" Ayame asked. Dire Bite got up and they resumed their flight chase through the house. Dire Bite grabbed Ayame's ankle just as she teleported back to her room. Dire Bite let go and Ayame let herself fall onto the bed. Dire Bite laid next to her, and she moved slightly so she was resting her head on his chest. Both of them were startled to hear teleportation sound in the room.

Without looking up, Ayame said, "Who's there?" Dire Bite lightly tapped her head, and she looked up to see a man and a woman. "Um.. Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?" Ayame asked warily. The man and woman jumped up and Ayame stood halfway behind Dire Bite, hanging onto him.

"W-would your father happen to be Ikisatashi Kisshu? Or Ikisatashi Pai?" the man asked Ayame.

Ayame said, "My father is Ikisatashi Kisshu, and I am Ikisatashi Ayame. This is Dire Bite." She started to step out from behind Dire Bite, but he held out an arm, saying to the two adult Cyniclons, "Who are you, and why do you want to know all this? Tell us your names," he said, glaring at them.

"I'm sorry, my name is Ikusa, and this is my wife Mikomi. We are the parents of Kisshu, Pai and Taruto."

Ayame's eyes widened, but she flew to the door and opened it, saying, "Well, if you want to talk to me, you'll have to catch me first!" Ayame winked and waited for one of them to come get her.

Dire Bite sweatdropped and said, "But didn't we just do this?"

Ayame nodded and flew off, followed by Dire Bite, Ikusa and Mikomi. Ayame darted down the hall and to the left. She paused in the living room for a brief moment to catch her breath. A brief moment was too long, however, because she was suddenly tackled from the left by Dire Bite, and the two of them went flying onto a couch 12 feet away. Dire Bite ended up on the floor, and Ayame was on the couch laughing and trying to catch her breath. She fell on the floor from laughing too hard, and her head landed on Dire Bite's chest. She stopped laughing and stared into Dire Bite's light blue and pink eyes. Ikusa and Mikomi came in and stared at the two of them, and Ayame teleported to her dad and uncles.

"DAD! UNCLE PAI! UNCLE TARUTO!" she shouted as she came into the room.

"No need to shout, Ayame. What's going on, and why do you seem startled?" Kisshu asked.

"Well, these two adult Cyniclons appeared in my room saying they're your parents. Their names are Ikusa and Mikomi!"

At that moment, Ikusa and Mikomi came in, followed by Dire Bite.


	34. Chapter 34

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 40:**

**The Problem**

Ikusa, Mikomi, and Dire Bite appeared behind Ayame. Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto jumped up in shock.

"Mom? Dad? Why are you here? What's going on?" they asked.

"We came to bring you some news-" Ikusa began, but Kisshu interrupted.

"Does this have something to do with Ayame being a princess?" he asked gloomily.

"Why, yes," Ikusa said. "How did you know?"

"Our latest enemy sent a messenger to tell us that the reason they are out to get Ayame is that she is a Cyniclon princess," said Pai. Kisshu's shoulders slumped.

"Kisshu, you don't seem very happy about this," Mikomi said. "What's wrong?"

"I'm NOT happy about any of this and neither is anyone else around here," Kisshu replied. "We don't want to leave this life behind."

Taruto added, "I have a human girlfriend. If we go, she can't come with us! If you're here to take us back, we're not going. We've all made friends and a life here; we can't just give that up."

Pai said, "We cannot and will not leave. Our mission is to protect the Earth. We will not give that up."

Ayame chimed in. "I don't WANT to be a princess, I want to be a normal Cyniclon girl. Besides, what will the Cyniclons think when they find out I'm one quarter human?"

"One quarter human? How did that happen?" Ikusa asked.

Kisshu explained, "My wife, Emiko, is half Cyniclon, half human, although the Cyniclon DNA she was infused with may take over her human side completely someday. We think she might have had Cyniclon blood already, however. She controls Cyniclon powers, the power to move objects and people without touching them, and the ability to heal with almost perfect balance."

At that moment, Emiko came in, having heard the voices, and said, "Kisshu? Who are these people?"

Kisshu said formally, "Allow me to introduce my parents, Ikisatashi Ikusa and Ikisatashi Mikomi. Mom, Dad, this is my wife, Emiko."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you," Emiko said, bowing.

"It's an honor to meet you as well, Emiko-san," Ikusa said as he and Mikomi bowed.

Introductions over, Emiko asked, "Why are you here? Is there a problem?"

"We were just getting to that," Ikusa said. "We were sent by the Council of our planet to find the rightful king of our planet, after being told there was a Cyniclon girl named Ikisatashi Ayame with silver-blue hair on Earth. Our family is well known, and since Ayame is a member of our family, we were sent to Earth to bring Ayame and Kisshu back to our planet. The message said nothing about Emiko for some reason."

"I KNEW the Midori no Kishi wouldn't keep their mouths shut," Pai muttered darkly.

"I REFUSE to become king," Kisshu said emphatically. "Mom, Dad, I'm sorry, but you have to tell the Council to find someone else."

"But, Kisshu-" Mikomi began.

Kisshu held up a hand. "NO! I don't want to hear it!" With that he teleported out, followed by Emiko and Ayame. Dire Bite tried to follow, but was stopped by Pai, who said, "Stay here. This is a family matter, and you're not a member of this family- not yet anyway."

Taruto added, "We should explain the situation. You can help with that. Don't worry about Ayame; she'll be fine.


	35. Chapter 35

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 41: **

**The Tricky Parents: Part 1**

**(Written by my friend)**

"Who are the Midori no Kishi?" Ikusa asked warily. Mikomi nodded.

"Uh- they are the new threat," Pai said. "They look like vampires crossed with various rabid animals. They've already taken over the rest of the world, and now they are planning to take over Japan starting with Tokyo, after they kill Ayame. They are bad news and come from a different dimension."

His parents looked surprised because Pai was smiling but sounded gloomy.

"Pai! Have you seen Ayame-san or her parents?" Lettuce said in terror, running in.

"No, they teleported out a little while ago," Pai said. "Dire Bite, go look for Ayame. Taruto and I will search for Kisshu and Emiko." Dire Bite nodded, and teleported to Tokyo Tower.

Pai continued giving orders. "Taruto, take Mew Pudding with you and go look for Emiko. Mom, Dad, go back to YOUR planet. Lettuce, you'll help me find Kisshu. Go ahead and transform, girls."

Lettuce and Pudding nodded. "MEW MEW LETTUCE! MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHO-SIS!" the two shouted. Pai teleported out with Lettuce, and Taruto teleported out with Pudding bear hugging him.

"They can't tell us what to do! If Kisshu and Emiko won't come, we'll just force Ayame to!" Ikusa said, venom in his voice. Mikomi nodded, and they teleported out.

Meanwhile, Dire Bite stood on top of Tokyo Tower, looking for Ayame. Suddenly he noticed something. Kisshu is flying straight, but keeps going back to where he started, Emiko is going in a circle over and over diagonal from him, and Ayame is diagonal from them, flying like Kisshu, but turning into different animals at the same time.

"Labyrinths," Dire Bite said, venom in his voice. Knowing there is no way out, he teleports into the labyrinth with Ayame.


	36. Chapter 36

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 42:**

**The Labyrinths**

Dire Bite teleported to Ayame. She appeared to be in a daze, so Dire Bite grabbed her arm and snapped his fingers in her face. She came to with a jolt.  
"Where am I?" she asked Dire Bite.

"You're in a labyrinth created by the Midori no Kishi, and we have to teleport out before it's too late," Dire Bite told her. They both teleported out and reappeared on top of Tokyo Tower, just as the labyrinth closed up. "That was too close," Dire Bite said. "How did you get in here, anyway?"

Ayame thought, then said, "I don't know exactly, but the last thing I remember before you woke me up was seeing Hideki. It looked like he was flying."

"What did you say? Hideki FLYING?" Dire Bite asked, then remembered something. "Oh yeah- Mew Ichigo said she couldn't find him earlier after the gigantic bat left. Maybe he joined the Midori no Kishi, or was forced to."

"I don't think he'd join on his own," Ayame said. "But I don't know him as well as Aunt Pudding does. We should ask her."

"That will have to wait," Dire Bite said. "Your parents are trapped in labyrinths as well."

"NANI! Why didn't you say so sooner?" Ayame asked.

"I thought Pai, Mew Lettuce, Taruto and Mew Pudding would be here by now," Dire Bite said. "Pai sent me out to find you, and said he'd find the others."

"Let's split up," Ayame said. "I'll go to Uncle Taruto, and you go to Uncle Pai. We'll meet back here." Dire Bite nodded, and they both teleported.

When Ayame found Pai and Lettuce, however, they were unconscious at Ichigo's house. Dire Bite walked in, and said, "It looks like we found ourselves in the same place. Mew Pudding and Taruto are unconscious in the next room. Mew Ichigo, Aoyama and Kenji are downstairs. I guess we won't know anything until these guys wake up. If this has something to do with them trying to rescue your parents, we could be in greater danger than we thought."

Ichigo came in, saying, "Dire Bite, I thought-" she broke off as she saw Ayame. "Ayame, it's good you're here. I received a message from Akasaka-san, saying that the Midori no Kishi have a new ally. I asked him to bring Mint and Zakuro here." The doorbell rang. "That's them now," Ichigo said, leaving the room. This left Ayame and Dire Bite alone.

"Ayame, I swear we'll save your parents, so don't worry," Dire Bite said. Then Ichigo called them downstairs to hear what Akasaka-san had to say.

Akasaka-san said, "I was looking at some video footage taken near Tokyo Tower, and besides the labyrinths, something caught my eye. Here, look."

Everyone looked, and were shocked to see Hideki, who now had bat wings and was flying over the labyrinths.

Akasaka-san continued, "This is the boy who was training with Pudding. His DNA has been altered, like the Mew Mews, and he can now transform into a combination of a human and a vampire bat. It appears he has switched sides. This could be a real danger, especially if he actually created those labyrinths. We need to be careful."

Ichigo said, "Pudding is the only one who might know what he's thinking. I was going to let her and the others rest, but maybe it's better to wake them up." She left, then came back a few minutes later, saying, "I can't wake them up. Ayame, can you help?"

Ayame went to each of them and tapped their foreheads. They slowly woke up, and Ayame and Ichigo took them downstairs to hear what Akasaka-san had to say. Then Ichigo said, "What happened to you guys? You've been unconscious for over two hours, and that's after I found the four of you lying on my lawn."

"Lettuce and I found Kisshu in a labyrinth, and he wouldn't respond to any of our calls. Then I felt someone behind me, but whoever it was was too fast, and I was knocked out. The next thing I knew I was in a bed in your house. I have no idea who knocked me out." Pai then turned to Taruto. "Did the same thing happen to you and Pudding?"

Taruto nodded and Pudding said, "Yep, and we found Emiko in the same condition you said Kisshu was in."

"This is getting freaky," Ayame said, and Dire Bite nodded.


	37. Chapter 37

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 43:**

**What To Do! Part 1**

**(Written by my friend)**

A crash sounded through the house, and everyone was thrown back in different directions. Ichigo was thrown back behind her, Pai and Lettuce were flung to the right, Taruto and Pudding were flung to the left, and Ayame and Dire Bite, who were holding onto each other, were thrown into the sky, where they were caught and knocked out by Hideki, who was on the back of the Midori no Kishi's leader.

The two woke up 24 hours later. "Hmm? Why can't we teleport out?" Ayame shouted after a few minutes of trying to teleport.

"Just give up, Ayame-chan! That cage was specially made to make sure Cyniclons can't use their powers!" Hideki came in and sat down in front of the cage.

"HIDEKI!" Ayame seemed to be on fire like the way Ichigo's dad was when he found out about Aoyama.

"Calm down Ayame…" Dire Bite was sitting in a corner, darting his eyes back and forth as if something was wrong.

Ayame came over to him and sat down, leaning against him. "What's wrong?" she asked as she realized she was getting a headache.

"My head hurts…" Dire Bite said.

"It's called a headache, and I've got one too," Ayame said. Then the two of them drifted off to sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 44: **

**The Rescue of Emiko and Kisshu**

While Ayame and Dire Bite were sleeping, the others had two problems on their hands. One, Ayame and Dire Bite had been kidnapped. Two, Kisshu and Emiko were still trapped. They were now discussing what to do next. Finally, Ichigo suggested, "Why don't we split up? I'll call Mint and Zakuro, and we can split into two rescue operations. I think both Pai and Taruto should be a leader. Pai, you take me and Lettuce, and we'll go try to rescue Ayame and Dire Bite. Taruto, you take Pudding and Zakuro, and go save Kisshu and Emiko. Mint, you stay here with Ryou and Akasaka-san as back-up. Try to track Ayame's pendant and contact me when you find it. Taruto, you, Pudding and Zakuro go rescue Kisshu and Emiko. Pai, can you teleport us to the Midori no Kishi's dimension?"

"Hai," said Pai seriously.

Ichigo then said, "Taruto, you guys should get going, before Kisshu and Emiko get hurt."

"Got it," said Taruto, and teleported off with Pudding and Zakuro.

Ichigo turned to Pai. "From here on, I'll follow your lead. Lettuce?"

"I will as well," Lettuce said. Pai nodded and teleported the two women away.

Taruto's group reached the labyrinths, but didn't see Emiko and Kisshu flying anymore. Taruto flew up to see where they were. When he landed next to Pudding, he looked grim.

"What did you see?" Zakuro asked.

"Both of them are unconscious. Whether they are just exhausted, or something knocked them out, I don't know. But we need to get them out. I've studied the design of the labyrinth spell, and I can break it open. You two need to run in, grab them, and get out fast, before my powers can't hold the labyrinths open anymore. I'll give you both the power to teleport temporarily. The spell I use will bring you back to be as soon as you grab Kisshu and Emiko. Pudding, I want you to get Emiko, and Zakuro, you get Kisshu. Got it?"

"Yes!" they replied.

Taruto touched them each on the forehead, then directed them to stand in front of the doors to the labyrinths and wait for his signal. They did so, and Taruto yelled, "Haite!" The two ran into the labyrinths, grabbed Emiko and Kisshu, and teleported back to Taruto.

"Good work," said Taruto, but then passed out from exhaustion.

Pudding looked worried, but Zakuro said, "Let's call Mint, so she can help us carry these three back to Ichigo's house."

Pudding nodded, and called Mint on her pendant. Mint came over minutes later, and picked up Taruto.

"We've got to get these three back to Ichigo's," Pudding said. "It's dangerous to be out in the open like this."

So Zakuro picked up Kisshu, Pudding got Taruto, and Mint carried Emiko. They arrived at Ichigo's house to find that only Aoyama and Kenji were there. They explained that Pai had teleported Ichigo and Lettuce off some time ago.

"Anyway, let's care for Kisshu, Emiko and Taruto while they're gone," Aoyama said. They put Emiko and Kisshu in the upstairs bedrooms, and Taruto on the downstairs couch. Mint and Zakuro went to confer with Ryou and Akasaka-san, and Pudding stayed. She sent Aoyama to watch Emiko, and Kenji to watch Kisshu. She watched Taruto.

Taruto was the first to wake up. "What happened to me?" he asked Pudding.

She hugged him, then replied, "You passed out from exhaustion." Then Aoyama came down to say that Kisshu and Emiko were awake, but he wanted Taruto to tell Kisshu about what happened to Ayame, because he really didn't want to die today.

"That really makes me look forward to telling him," Taruto said sarcastically, but he went upstairs with Pudding anyway.

The two of them were surprised to see that while Emiko was up and looked perfectly fine, it seemed Kisshu had fallen asleep again.

"What's wrong?" Taruto asked.

Emiko, who was sitting in a chair next to the bed, said, "He's completely exhausted. My powers took care of my own exhaustion, but for some reason, I'm having trouble healing him. He's also really weak, like he's been sick or something. I can't seem to pinpoint the cause of it, though."

"Maybe I could lend you some of my power?" Taruto suggested.

"That'd be a big help, thanks," Emiko said. Taruto took her hand and gave her some of his power. Emiko smiled at him, then put a hand on Kisshu's chest.

* * *

**Well, that's all for tonight. I'll post more tomorrow! R&R!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 45: **

**They're Not There!**

**(Written by my friend)**

Pai teleported Ichigo and Lettuce into the Midori no Kishi's dimension. They looked around, but could not find the Midori no Kishi, Dire Bite, or Ayame.

"Where ARE they?" Pai said, sounding frustrated and scared for their safety.

"Pai-san…" Lettuce muttered, but continued her search. Suddenly crying sounded through the dimension, and Pai, with his big ears, heard it first. The Mews ran after him toward the sound. They came to a big cage that seemed to be glowing bright pink. Pai walked over to the cage, followed by the Mews.

"Mew Power… EXTENSION!" Ichigo and Lettuce shouted, and pink and green light flowed into the cage, revealing a Cyniclon woman with light pink hair and eyes. Her outfit resembled Deep Blue's but was light pink.

"Miss? We're here to save you. You'll be okay, just tell us your name and any family you have on Earth," Lettuce said gently.

"My name is Light Pink. I have a son named Dire Bite, and Deep Blue is my ex. I wish not to see Deep Blue EVER again," the woman said, sobbing every now and again. "No need trying to get me out. This cage was specially designed so Cyniclons can't use their powers."

"Light Pink…. Dire Bite has been kidnapped, along with my niece Ayame. We think that they might be here in the same type of cage. If they are together, they should be at least partially okay," Pai said. "I'm Pai, the woman in pink is Ichigo, and the woman in green is Lettuce." Pai then began inspecting the cage, and finally said, "I think we can get you out. Lettuce, Ichigo? See that hole right there? Aim your attacks at that spot. Light Pink, I need you to move as far away from that spot as possible." Light Pink nodded and did as she was told.

**The episodes will alternate between Pai's group and Kisshu's predicament for a while. Enjoy!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 46:**

**Kisshu's in Trouble**

Emiko put her hand on Kisshu's chest, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Did you have something to tell us, Taruto?" she asked.

"Yes, but I should wait until Kisshu is better to tell you," Taruto said. "Besides, Pai is handling it."

Emiko sighed, but went back to work. Suddenly her eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Taruto asked her.

"The Midori no Kishi seem to have implanted some kind of parasite into him, and it's leeching away all his energy," Emiko said grimly. "That's why we can't wake him up."

"That's terrible!" said Pudding. "What can we do?"

"I can extract the parasite, but we need to get rid of it right away," Emiko said. "Pudding, please go ask Ryou to lend me Masha, and fast!"

"Got it," said Pudding, and ran off. Luckily Café Mew Mew wasn't too far off, and Pudding came back within ten minutes. Mint came too.

"Here," said Pudding, handing over Masha.

"Thanks," Emiko said, then told Masha, "Okay Masha, I'm going to extract the parasite, and when I'm done, I want you to collect it as fast as possible." Masha sqeaked agreement.

Emiko put her hand back on Kisshu's chest, then remembered something. "Mint, Pudding, Taruto, I need your help. This is going to be painful for Kisshu, and I want you to keep him from moving around while I work."

"Okay," the three of them replied.

"Then get ready," Emiko said, and placed her hand on Kisshu's chest once more. Then she slowly lifted her hand as if she was pulling something. Kisshu's whole body went stiff, then jerked. "Hold him down!" Emiko cried, and the others obeyed. Finally she got the parasite out, and cried, "Masha, quick!"

Masha came over and absorbed the parasite, then said, "Collected!"

"That's a relief," Taruto said.

"It's too early to celebrate," Emiko said. "Now I have to bring up his energy levels, and heal the wound created when I pulled the parasite out. I'll do the wound first." She did so, but then said, "I don't have enough power left to bring up his energy. Looks like we have to wait until he's rested enough to get up and move around on his own."

Taruto said, "That doesn't sound good, but we have no choice. We should take shifts watching him. Emiko, you go get some rest; you've done more than enough. I'll take the first shift, and send Pudding to wake you if Kisshu wakes up."

Emiko nodded, and Mint helped her up. The two of them and Pudding left. Taruto pulled a quilt over Kisshu, and sat down to wait.

Two days later, they were still taking shifts- and beginning to lose hope. Kisshu still showed no signs of being able to wake up, much less move around. On the third day, during Taruto's shift, Kisshu finally opened his eyes and said, "Where am I? And what happened?"

In a relieved tone of voice, Taruto said, "You're at Ichigo's house, and the Midori no Kishi implanted some kind of parasite into your body. Emiko got it out, but you didn't wake up. It's been three days since then; we were beginning to lose hope. Pudding actually suggested you were in a coma. Thank goodness she was wrong."

Kisshu, meanwhile, had been trying to sit up, but he finally gave it up. "I feel really weak," he admitted.

"I'll get Emiko, Mint and Pudding," Taruto said. "Emiko should be back to full strength by now." He left, and returned a few minutes later with Emiko, Mint and Pudding.

"Kisshu! You're awake! You had me really worried," Emiko said.

"Sorry to make you worry, Emiko," Kisshu said.

"I'll give you some of my strength, that should help you feel better," Emiko said. Then she turned to Taruto. "Taruto, did you have something to tell us, now that Kisshu's awake?"

Taruto looked uncomfortable, but finally said, "I really shouldn't tell you this in your condition, Kisshu, but Hideki joined the Midori no Kishi, and kidnapped Ayame and Dire Bite. Pai, Ichigo and Lettuce went after them, but that was four days ago. I'm sure they're just having trouble finding them, but…."

"WHAT! Why didn't you say that sooner? We have to go rescue them!" Kisshu yelled.

"I knew telling him was a mistake," Mint whispered to Pudding. "This is exactly what I thought would happen."

"YOU CAN'T GO!" Emiko and Taruto shouted together.

"And why not?" Kisshu asked angrily.

Taruto shot back, "In that condition, what could you do anyways? You'd just get killed, and that wouldn't do anyone any good, especially Ayame. She'll be devastated if you die trying to rescue her, and besides, look at yourself! You can't even sit up, much less go rescue someone in a different dimension!"

Emiko added, "I know how you feel Kisshu, she's my daughter too. But Taruto's right; you're still recovering, and it won't help anyone if you get killed being reckless. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to sit this one out."

"But we're her parents," Kisshu said. "Isn't it our job to rescue her?"

"Pai and Taruto are her family too," Emiko said. "They can rescue her just as well as we can."

"But Pai and the others might be in trouble!" Kisshu said.

"Then Taruto, Mint and Pudding can go help them," Emiko replied.

"What about you?" Kisshu asked.

"I'll stay here. I'm the only one who can help you recover faster anyways," Emiko said decisively. Then she turned to Taruto. "Taruto, take Mint and Pudding to the other dimension as backup for Pai, Ichigo and Lettuce. Zakuro's busy, so we can't take her. Kisshu should be back on his feet in a few days, so if you guys don't come back, we'll come after you."

"Got it, said Taruto, and left with Pudding and Mint.

This left Kisshu and Emiko alone.

"Are you sure I can't go?" Kisshu asked plaintively.

"I'm positive," Emiko said firmly.

Kisshu sighed, but didn't protest anymore. After a few minutes of complete silence, Kisshu said, "I'm hungry."

"I'll go get you something, then," Emiko said. When she came back with some food on a tray, she found that Kisshu had fallen back to sleep, still exhausted. She smiled softly, set the tray down, and sat down to wait for Kisshu to wake up so she could give him the food.


	41. Chapter 41

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 47:**

**Trouble!**

**(Written by my friend)**

Dire Bite and Ayame didn't leave each other's side. They were afraid if they did, Hideki or the Midori no Kishi would do something to them.

"Having fun? I hope you are!" the Midori no Kishi's leader called from across the room, as ugly as his teammates are, Ayame and Dire Bite would only talk to each other in voices so quiet they could barely hear each other. It was two hours before the Midori no Kishi and Hideki left the room.

"Uggh…. Dire Bite? If you don't mind me asking, do you have any other family? Besides Deep Blue, I mean," Ayame said in her barely audible voice.

"Well… I have two older sisters, they're twins. And my mom was kidnapped by the Midori no Kishi, she hates Deep Blue as well. No one in my family likes him," Dire Bite said in the same voice, trying to smile at her. Ayame knew it was hard to smile after what the Midori no Kishi and Hideki put them through. Hideki hit them with a whip several times, and the other Midori no Kishi strap them to the walls and attack them. They did this every day, and Ayame and Dire Bite had just gotten through it.

"What was your mom's name?" Ayame asked, trying to smile. It was even harder for her to smile, because while both of them were beaten daily, she got the worst of it because she was considered the greater threat.

"My mom's name is Light Pink. I'm not sure if she's even still alive. My sisters are Suihou- she's a minute older- and Akai. They mean the world to me. I miss them SO much….." Dire Bite's smile faded as Hideki came back into the room.

"Dire Bite! I think you know these two girls!" with that he threw two angry, struggling girls into the cage. The first one had ice blue eyes and pinkish black hair that reached down to her knees. The other one had bright red eyes and hair the color of the bandages on Kisshu's arms and legs.

Dire Bite gasped as he saw the two girls he had known his whole life. "Suihou! Akai!" he cried. He and Ayame ran to the girls and helped them up.

The one with pinkish black hair looked up and said, "Dire Bite! We missed you so much!" Then she looked at Ayame and said, "Oh, hi! I'm Suihou, and that's my sister, Akai."

"Hi, I'm Ayame," Ayame whispered, her throat too battered and dry to talk aloud.

Akai noticed this and just waved. Suihou looked out at the Midori no Kishi, and said, "Can we get something to eat and drink?"

Ayame and Dire Bite nearly facepalmed, but ended up groaning instead.

"Hmm… Hideki, go get some human food and drink. Don't get caught!" the big bat from before said after his leader whispered something in his ear.

"Hai, Boss!" Hideki said, and ran off. He returned a few hours later with a bag, which he slipped into the cage. Akai walked over to the bag, grabbed it, and went back to Ayame and her siblings. As they ate, the Midori no Kishi went to take a four-day-long nap.

"So, Dire Bite, this is your new girlfriend?" Suihou asked her brother mischievously, teasing.


	42. Chapter 42

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 48:**

**The Phone Call**

Taruto and the other Mew Mews had left, and Emiko was still watching over Kisshu. He had woken up once, and Emiko gave him the food she prepared, but he fell asleep soon after. Emiko knew that the parasite had left Kisshu very weak; she had seen that he tried to fight it, but eventually it drained away most of his energy and he had given up. Fighting something that drained his energy to the point of being life-threatening had exhausted Kisshu, and Emiko knew the only way he could recover was to rest. So she put her trust in Taruto and the others who had gone to the Midori no Kishi's dimension, hoping they would find Ayame and Dire Bite soon. Despite the fact she told Kisshu she could help him recover faster, a more thorough examination showed that his exhaustion and weakness could really only be healed by time. Emiko knew that if Kisshu woke up to find that Taruto and the others were still gone, he would try to go racing off regardless of his condition. Putting a sleep spell on him could be dangerous, so Emiko decided if Taruto and the others didn't come back before Kisshu woke up, she would tell him he had only been asleep a few hours, even though that was lying.

Emiko herself was worried, and not just about Kisshu. Taruto and the others had been gone two days, and Akasaka-san, their contact person, hadn't called. Pai's group hadn't been heard from at all, and they had been gone for a week. Their contact person, Ryou, hadn't called either.

Finally one day, Aoyama, who was the only other person in the house, got a call from Ryou and told Emiko to come downstairs while he watched Kisshu. Emiko was nervous that if Kisshu woke up to see only Aoyama, he'd blow his top, but she agreed.

Emiko took the phone downstairs, and said, "Hello? Ryou?"

"Yes Emiko. I just received a call from Ichigo, saying they found a Cyniclon woman named Light Pink in a cage there. They're bringing her back to you for medical care; looks like the Midori no Kishi aren't too pleasant to prisoners."

"What about Taruto's group?" Emiko asked.

"Keiichirou heard from them a few minutes ago. I'll go get him," Ryou said.

A few minutes later, Akasaka-san said, "Emiko, are you there?"

"Hai," Emiko replied

"Pudding sent me a message. They found Ayame, Dire Bite and two other Cyniclon girls. The Midori no Kishi are there in force, however, and they need reinforcements- The cage that Ayame, Dire Bite and the two girls are in seems to cancel out Cyniclon powers. As soon as Pai's group gets back, tell them we're sorry, but they need to go help Taruto's group immediately. Also, I need you to stay where you are. The girls, Ayame and Dire Bite are all in pretty bad shape, and we need you to heal them once they get back. By the way, how's Kisshu doing?"

"He's still asleep," Emiko replied. "I think it would be best if he stayed that way, because if he wakes up before the others get back, he'll be very unhappy with all of us for not telling him the situation sooner. Also, if he wakes up now, he'll want to go help the others, and he can't in his condition. And to top it all off, I left him in the room with only Aoyama for company. Aoyama says he can handle it, but I'm not so sure…" Then Emiko heard Aoyama calling her. "Uh-oh, Aoyama is calling me. I have to go. Please keep me informed, Akasaka-san."

"Will do," Akasaka-san said.

Emiko hung up the phone and teleported to Kisshu's room. "What's up, Aoyama-san?" she asked him.

Aoyama pointed to Kisshu, and Emiko looked down. Kisshu's face was bright red. Emiko felt his forehead. "He has a fever," she announced. "I guess the parasite effected his immune system, and he caught something. Unfortunately, we've got more patients coming, so I can't use my power to bring his fever down. Aoyama-san, please watch him a while longer. I'll go get a cool cloth and put it over his forehead. That should help."

Aoyama said, "You're turning my home into a hospital, Emiko-san."

Emiko's hand flew to her mouth, and she bowed. "I'm so sorry, this is a real inconvenience for you and Kenji, isn't it?"

Aoyama put a hand on her shoulder and said, "It's fine, I was only teasing you. Any friend of Ichigo's is a friend of mine, and I'm happy to help. Besides, Kenji is staying with Ichigo's parents right now. I told them we were going on vacation because we both had time off from work."

"Thank you, Aoyama-san," Emiko said. Then she went to go get a cool cloth to bring Kisshu's fever down. Aoyama stayed put, but ran downstairs when he heard a loud THUMP. Luckily, it was only the arrival of Pai's group with a Cyniclon woman they didn't know.

"This is Light Pink, Dire Bite's mother," Pai said. "Emiko, can you care for her?"

"Yes, but there are two things I must do first. Kisshu has a fever, and I need to bring it down, and Akasaka-san has a message for you. Please bring Light Pink upstairs, and I'll prepare a bed for her," Emiko said. She got a cloth and soaked it, then wrung it out and led the way upstairs. Directing the others to the next room, she went into Kisshu's room and put the cloth on his forehead. Then she set up a bed for Light Pink. "Please put her down here," she said to Ichigo and Lettuce, who were carrying her. They obeyed.

"Now, what is the message, Emiko?" Pai asked.

"Akasaka-san called and said Taruto's group is asking for reinforcements to get Ayame, Dire Bite, and the two other girls in the cage out," Emiko said. "Please teleport to Taruto's location immediately."  
"What about Mew Zakuro?" Ichigo asked.

"She's already there," Emiko replied.

"Alright, please tell Akasaka-san we're on our way," Pai said. He nodded to Ichigo and Lettuce, then teleported them out.

Emiko called Akasaka-san to tell him the news, and then went to care for Light Pink.


	43. Chapter 43

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 49:**

**The Painful Rescue**

**(Written by my friend)**

Ayame, Dire Bite, Akai, and Suihou. All in pain from the daily beating they received. Once again Ayame got most of it, so she was in more pain than the others. During today's beating, Suihou had tried standing up for the others, which resulted in more pain. They had just been thrown back into the cage, and went back to their corner.

Suddenly a lot of black smoke flooded into the cage, causing the four Cyniclons to start coughing and straining to hear what was going on. Koumori, the big bat from before, suddenly slammed into the bars of the cage. Koumori passed out, now completely unaware of what was going on.

"Should we go to the bars?" Ayame's ragged voice asked the other three, who were trying to see if she was okay.

"Yes we should….. We could see and hear better there…" Dire Bite's also ragged voice said. He continued, "Suihou, Akai, you're the only ones able to stand. Please help Ayame to the bars." The sisters nodded, and picked Ayame and Dire Bite up. Once they reached the bars, the twins leaned Ayame and Dire Bite against each other. Now they could see and hear better. Suddenly the second-in-command, Kurokodairu, slammed into the bars and passed out, landing on Koumori.

The only female of the group, Shishi, jumped in front of the cage and teleported in. Shishi, the only one of the Midori no Kishi who refused to torture the prisoners, would often talk to them. She was the only nice one of the group.

"Shishi…" Ayame's ragged voice called out. She and Shishi had become good friends. Shishi looked like the lion thing that attacked Ichigo in Episode 5 of Tokyo Mew Mew. Shishi walked over to Ayame, transforming into a small cub form as she did so.

"AYAME!" she screamed when she saw her up close. Shishi laid a paw on Ayame's arm and began to cry, saying sorry about a thousand times.

"Shishi, no need to be sorry, you didn't do anything to me," Ayame said, feeling tears go down her own cheeks. She petted Shishi's mane reassuringly to get her to stop crying.

The smoke finally cleared revealing Pai and Taruto's groups fighting either Hideki or the Midori no Kishi's leader, who Shishi said his name was Ryuujin. Hideki suddenly hit the bars and fell on top of Kurokodairu.

"Shishi? Do me a favor… Will you help defeat Ryuujin?" Ayame asked, hope filling her eyes.

Shishi back up and transformed into her fullgrown self, then said, "Yes, I will." Shishi smiled at Ayame and her friends and teleported back out. She teleported behind Ryuujin and bit his tail, then slashed his back legs (He was a lion like her). Ryuujin let out a LOUD roar. Shishi slashed four big cuts in both his sides and backed up a bit. Ryuujin turned to see his attacker and gasped.

"Shishi! What are you DOING?" Ryuujin roared.

"Protecting Ayame and her friends! Plus, what I should have done AGES ago!" Shishi jumped toward Ryuujin and clawed his face, then picked him up in her jaws and shook him back and forth, finally letting him slam into a wall with a sickening THUD.

Shishi shook herself a few times, then teleported back into the cage and transformed back into her cub form and padded over to Ayame.

Both groups outside the cage ran over.

"Leave Ayame alone!" Pai shouted.

"Uncle Pai, Shishi is my friend,"Ayame said as she tried to get up and hug Shishi. "Shishi saved me…." Then she passed out from exhaustion, and Shishi teleported her, Dire Bite, Suihou and Akai out of the cage. Then they all went back to Ichigo's house.


	44. Chapter 44

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 50:**

**Taruto's New Ability**

Pai, Taruto and the Mews arrived in front of Ichigo's house with Ayame, Dire Bite, Suihou and Akai unconscious. Aoyama responded to their knock and let them in before going in himself. Once everyone was inside, Aoyama said, "Emiko is upstairs caring for Light Pink. Go to that room; she's set up more pallets for the others."

"Alright," said Pai. He nodded to the others, who were carrying Ayame, Dire Bite, Suihou and Akai, and they followed him upstairs.

As they came upstairs, Emiko came out of the second bedroom, saying, "I thought I heard voices.." When she saw Ayame in Pai's arms, she said, "This looks bad. Take her and the others into the bedroom and put them on the pallets I laid out. I'll need all of you to help me- I can't heal this much in one day, so I'll take care of the worst of their injuries, and we can bandage the rest. Let's try not to make a lot of noise- I put a sleep spell on Light Pink, but I can't do that to Kisshu, so we need to be quiet."

"Why can't you put a sleep spell on Kisshu?" asked Ichigo.

"The parasite did a lot of damage to his body, and I can only use healing spells on him now," Emiko explained. "Since sleep spells can be used for harm, it would be dangerous to put one on Kisshu. Speaking of Kisshu, Ichigo, can you go watch him? I asked Aoyama to do it, but I'm sure he could use a break by now. I know he's downstairs."

"If Kisshu is just sleeping, why does someone need to watch him?" Ichigo asked, puzzled.

"Well, originally we were afraid if he woke up alone, he'd see that as an opportunity to run off and help you guys," Emiko said. "But he developed a fever a little while ago, and now I need someone there to tell me if he gets worse."

"Okay," said Ichigo, and she went into the other room. Five seconds later she ran back, crying, "Kisshu's GONE!"

"WHAT did you say!" Emiko cried out.

"We have to find him fast, or he could be in real trouble," Pai said. "I wonder how he got out without anyone noticing?"

"No time to wonder," Ichigo said. "Taruto, Lettuce, you stay here. I'll get Aoyama, Ryou and Akasaka-san, and we'll split up to look for Kisshu."

"Wait," said Lettuce. "Why should Taruto and I stay here?"

"Emiko said she needs help caring for these guys," Ichigo said. "You can help bandage, and so can Taruto. And if Emiko needs a power transfer, she needs another Cyniclon."

"Alright," Taruto and Lettuce said, but they didn't look happy. Emiko noticed and said, "I know you want to go out, but tending to these guys is just as important as finding Kisshu. These injuries need care, and fast."

Taruto and Lettuce looked from Emiko to the injured Cyniclons, and said, "You're right."

"Good," said Ichigo. "Let's get going."

When they went downstairs, they found Ryou, Akasaka-san and Aoyama sitting at the kitchen table. Ichigo quickly explained the situation, and they agreed to help.

The eight of them split up, Pai and Mint searching from the air. The others searched all over the city.

Five hours later, they still hadn't found him, and they all met back at Tokyo Tower. Mint hadn't come back yet, so they waited a while for her. Just as they were getting anxious, Mint's voice came from Ichigo's power pendant.

"I found him," she said.

"Where?" Ichigo asked.

"The train station. Hurry!" Mint said.

The others raced to the train station, where they found Mint kneeling next to Kisshu, who was unconscious. "He has a bad fever," said Mint as the others approached. "He was probably delirious when he left Ichigo's house. How he ended up here is beyond me."

"Let's get him back to Ichigo's house, and fast," Pai said. He picked up Kisshu, and teleported back. The others got back on foot.

When Pai got back, he put Kisshu down on the bed where he had been sleeping before. He noticed the window was open, explaining how Kisshu got out. Pai closed and locked the window, then went to go find Emiko. However, he got stopped at the door by Lettuce and Taruto.

"Emiko is exhausted, Pai," Taruto said. "What's the urgency, anyways?"

"We found Kisshu, and he has a really high fever," Pai said grimly. "If we don't do something quick, I shudder to think what might happen. Mint said he was probably delirious when he left the house, so we can assume his fever never went down today."

"I have a suggestion," Taruto said. "What if I try to heal Kisshu?"

"Uh.. Taruto, you don't have that power. Only Emiko and Ayame can heal," Pai said.

"I've watched what Emiko does, and you did say we had to think of something fast," Taruto said.

"At this rate, I suppose it can't hurt," Pai said reluctantly.

"Let's go then," Taruto said. The other two followed him into Kisshu's room and watched as he took a towel and wiped the sweat off Kisshu's face. Then Taruto took a deep breath. He put one hand on Kisshu's forehead and the other on his chest. Taruto's hands began to glow green. All of a sudden, Kisshu, who had been twitching in his sleep, relaxed and started breathing easier. Taruto took his hand off Kisshu's forehead and snapped his fingers with that hand. Then he slowly took his hand off Kisshu's chest. Pai and Lettuce walked over hesitantly. They were just in time to catch Taruto as he collapsed.

"Taruto! Are you alright?" Pai asked, forgetting to keep his voice down.

Taruto opened his eyes and said, "Yeah, just tired out. I did a power transfer with Emiko earlier. Did it work?"

Pai helped Taruto into a chair, and they looked at Kisshu, who was now sleeping more peacefully. Pai put a hand on Kisshu's forehead, and his eyes widened. "Taruto- you did it. The fever's gone. You have a new power!"

"That's great!" said Taruto. "Now I can do more than just fight!"

At that moment, Emiko came in, saying, "I heard someone shout. Is everything okay in here?" She looked really tired.

"Sorry to wake you, Emiko," Pai said. "It was me shouting. Taruto collapsed after healing Kisshu, and I was worried about him."

"Wait. Taruto can heal?" Emiko asked.

"I guess watching you was a good thing for him, and he took care of the high fever Kisshu had in minutes," Lettuce said.

"That's wonderful, Tar….." Emiko trailed off as she noticed Taruto had fallen asleep. "Let's get him a bed," Emiko said softly. "He did a great job today."

Pai gently picked up Taruto, and followed Emiko to another room with a bed. He put Taruto down on the bed, and Emiko covered him with a blanket.

Lettuce was still in Kisshu's room, and she was about to leave when she heard a noise from the direction of the bed. She ran over, and saw that Kisshu was awake!

"Where's Emiko?" Kisshu whispered, voice scratchy from lack of use.

"She and Pai are with Taruto. I'll go get them," Lettuce said.

"Wait. Taruto is hurt?" Kisshu asked.

"No, just exhausted from learning to heal," Lettuce said. "Pai can explain better- I'll go get him and Emiko."

Kisshu nodded, and Lettuce ran to find Emiko and Pai. When she reached them she said, "Kisshu's awake! He's asking for you both!" Pai's and Emiko's eyes widened, and they ran to Kisshu. By this point, Kisshu had actually managed to sit up.

"How long have I been out?" he asked, but then started coughing. Emiko poured a glass of water for him. He drank it, then asked again, in a stronger voice, "How long have I been out?"

"It's been about ten days. Pai and Taruto and the Mews brought Ayame and Dire Bite back as well as Dire Bite's mother and sisters," Emiko said gently.


	45. Chapter 45

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 51:**

**The Beginning of a New Journey**

**(Written by my friend)**

"Uncle Pai!" Ayame shouted from the next room, and everyone ran in, Kisshu flew but collapsed as soon as he reached the next room.

"Yes Ayame? What is it?" Pai asked worried.

"Where's Shishi?" Ayame asked, knowing that she was still weak from the beatings, she nevertheless flew downstairs. Everyone gasped except Kisshu, who had fallen asleep again.

"Ayame! You aren't well! You need to lie back down!" Emiko said, but Ayame ignored her and went past the room where Kisshu had been sleeping. She went downstairs and into the pouring rain, followed by Emiko, Pai, Ichigo and Lettuce.

Shishi was lying in the front yard, and Ayame flew up and hugged her.

"Ayame! Get back!" Emiko shouted, but Ayame just kept hugging Shishi.

"Shishi! How did you find me?" Ayame asked, backing up a bit.

Shishi transformed into the shape of a full-grown lion, and said, "Seen the pink Mew, I believe her name is Ichigo. Seen her head in this house with others and a green-haired Cyniclon. Figured you were here too. I decided to wait in the backyard." Shishi looked up and transformed into her big form just in time for Ayame to land on her back. She smiled at the others, then said, "Hi, I'm Shishi. Nice to meet you!" Shishi smiled at Emiko knowing the others had seen her in the other dimension.

Emiko smiled back and said, "Hi Shishi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Emiko, Ayame's mother. Um.. if you'd like to transform into the shape you were in before, I'd be happy to welcome you in. I-if that's okay with you, Ichigo."

Ichigo just smiled and nodded. Pai flew up to retrieve Ayame, and Shishi transformed back into a full-grown lion. They all went back upstairs.

By this point, everyone was awake, except Kisshu and Ayame were unconscious again.

"Hi Shishi!" Dire Bite said, hugging her. Anyone could see that he was really happy to see her again.

Shishi went over to Kisshu and nudged him. "So, this is her dad?" she asked.

"Yes," Emiko replied.

"Hmm….. he had a parasite suck all the energy out of him… If I told you I could heal him fully, would you let me?" Shishi asked Emiko.

"Why yes, of course. I've tried everything, and Taruto is sleeping, so he can't help. So please go ahead," Emiko said.

Shishi nodded and transformed back into her cub form and padded over to Kisshu. She jumped up next to him and placed her left front paw on his chest. Shishi's paws started glowing aqua blue, and Kisshu's eyes started to VERY VERY slowly open. Shishi allowed her paws to remain in place for a few more minutes, then took them off and jumped down, turning back to a full-grown lion as she did so.

Kisshu slowly turned over and opened his eyes fully. Then he sat up, leaning against the wall. "Why is there a lion in the house?" he asked, as his eyes settled on Shishi.

"She's my friend Dad! Her name is Shishi. Do you remember how you left Deep Blue? Shishi did the same thing to the Midori no Kishi's leader and helped save me!" Ayame said.

"So you saved my daughter?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes. Ryuujin, Hideki, Koumori and Kurokodairu got what they deserve, beating on defenseless teens. They've done worse. I should have stopped them then. I have information for all of you though. Your fighting is not done. You still have to save the rest of the world. There are Midori no Kishi members around the world, keeping things the way Ryuujin wanted them. They are not nice like me.. well some are, mainly the children. I have a good friend in China. She is like me, and she has the children with her. When I say children, I mean Midori no Kishi children, like mine and hers. Her name is Kitsutsuki, we grew up together. So now those of you who are willing must save the rest of the world. You will find others like me who will help, and others who are more like Ryuujin. Are you willing to do this? I'm coming with you though. You'll need my help to defeat these guys," Shishi finished. Her words shocked everyone, but they all responded, "Yes." Including Kenji, who had just gotten back.

"Kenji! You can't go! You'll have your grandparents worried sick!" Ichigo and Aoyama said together.

"I have to go! I've been practicing as the Green Knight, remember? I want to protect Ayame. You have to let me go!" Kenji practically shouted at his parents, causing Ichigo to smile and Aoyama to flinch.

"Kenji…. I thought you didn't like fighting, but since you want to and you're right about everything you just said, you can come," Ichigo said with a smile.

Kenji smiled and his eyes widened. "Really?" Ichigo nodded.

"YAHOO!" Kenji said.

"You do have amazing power, Kenji. I have seen it. I believe I know quite a few who would be impressed if they saw. They will when we get to our assigned places. We should all get some rest today, though. All of us are injured or exhausted in some way, and we should start our journey tomorrow, so we should all rest," Shishi said.

Everyone nodded, and Kenji went to sleep on the floor where Kisshu had been. Everyone else did the same, except in different places.


	46. Chapter 46

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 52:**

**The Preparations Are Made, So Let's Go!**

After everyone fully recovered from their injuries, they started making preparations for the trip. They were going to China first, to meet up with Kitsutsuki. The problem now was getting there. Luckily they had been joined by Light Pink, Suihou, Akai and Shishi who could all teleport. Emiko, Ayame, and Taruto were able to teleport, and Kisshu was back to full strength, so he could teleport too. Pai was coming to help too (Good thing- no one else was that organized). In fact, the only ones coming who couldn't teleport were the Mews and Kenji.

Ryou and Akasaka-san were staying in Tokyo, and would call if anything happened.

Finally the day to leave came. Shishi had told them where Kitsutsuki and the children under her care were, so they were going there first. Shishi had told them that Kitsutsuki and the children were the only Midori no Kishi in China, because the children were powerful too. Everyone knew to keep their guard up; news of the Midori no Kishi leader's demise was probably common knowledge by now. Hopefully that would throw the Midori no Kishi into chaos, which would make it easier to defeat them. Without their leader, the Midori no Kishi would be in trouble, because they had all sworn eternal loyalty to their leader.

Aoyama was also staying behind with Ryou and Akasaka-san. He wasn't happy about it, but he knew he'd just be in the way without his powers.

As they were getting ready to leave, Pai thought of something. "We shouldn't teleport all at once. The backlash of energy might alert unwanted attention."

Shishi agreed. "Let's form groups," she said.

After some struggle, this was the groups: Pai would take Ichigo, Lettuce, Shishi, Light Pink and Suihou, and they would go first. Kisshu would take Ayame, Dire Bite, Emiko, Zakuro, and Akai, and they would go second. Taruto would take, Mint, Pudding and Kenji and they would go last. Everyone had plenty of supplies and a sleeping bag each. They each carried one backpack and their own sleeping bag, to lighten the load. They had plenty of supplies and money in case they ran out.

The only other problem was that except for Emiko, who could speak any language, and Zakuro, none of them spoke Chinese. It was decided that Emiko and Zakuro would be their translators on the trip.

Finally the three groups were ready. Pai's group teleported out first, and the others waited for the signal that they had arrived. The signal never came.

"Do you think they've been captured?" Pudding asked.

"I'll try to find out," Emiko said. She put her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes, trying to locate Pai.

**Cliffhanger!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 53:**

**Captured**

**(Written by my friend)**

Emiko gasped. "They have been captured! Ayame, you said you and Shishi figured out a way to communicate telepathically no matter what the distance, right?" Emiko's face was so serious it would have made you laugh if not for the situation at hand.

"Hai! I'll do it right now!" Ayame said. Then she telepathically said to Shishi, "_Shishi! Can you hear me? We know you got captured, but how and by who?"_ She soon got a response.

"_We got captured by one of the children who's never seen me before. We should be free soon, go ahead and teleport." _Shishi said.

Ayame opened her eyes smiling and said, "They were captured by one of the children who's never seen Shishi before, and Shishi says to go ahead and teleport."

Kisshu then teleported to Pai's group, and a few minutes later, the words 'come on' appeared in front of Taruto in golden letters. Taruto teleported off, and the letters disappeared.

"Hmm…. So these are the friends you were talking about, Shishi. Which one is the BEST friend you told me about?" the one asking this question was a BIG woodpecker. I mean HUGE, like seven White Houses stacked on top of each other.

"Ayame, come here. Kitsutsuki wishes to speak with you," Shishi said; she was in her biggest form as well. Ayame walked over and teleported onto Shishi's head.

"You must be Ayame," Kitsutsuki said. "I'm Kitsutsuki, and these are the children in my care."

"Hi! I'm Pu-doru, and these are my siblings, Keshikaran, Kekkou, Seishou, Ookami, and Kuroppoi," said a poodle half the size of Kitsutsuki.

"Hi, I'm Kabujoufu, and these are my siblings, Ashika, Kawauso, Rakko, and Tsunokame," said a horned lion half the size of Shishi.

Everyone was smiling, but suddenly Kitsutsuki frowned and lifted her wings. Then she screeched, "Everyone inside! Something bad is about to happen!" She moved her wings, blowing everyone inside the giant cave behind her. Ayame dove into Shishi's mane, to avoid getting blown away. Everyone got inside the cave and went to the very back. Ayame suddenly fell out of Shishi's mane and hit the ground HARD.


	48. Chapter 48

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 54:**

**The Storm**

Ayame sat against the wall, and the others joined her. Outside, the wind was getting worse. Luckily they were in a cave, not a house.

"That sounds like the beginning of a hurricane," Pai said. "Is that what you meant when you said something bad was coming, Kitsutsuki?"

"Yes, but this isn't a natural storm," Kitsutsuki said. "It's being driven by something, a power I don't recognize."

"If it's a power you don't recognize, does that mean it's not the Midori no Kishi?" Kisshu asked.

"That, or it's a member I don't recognize," Kitsutsuki said. The humans and Cyniclons exchanged worried looks.

"The only new member I know of was a boy called Hideki, and I killed him," Shishi said.

"Then that means we're up against more than the Midori no Kishi," Kitsutsuki said grimly.

"We need to figure out who's behind this storm, and them we can defeat them," Ayame said.

"But with storm, we can't leave the cave," Kisshu reminded her.

Emiko had been quiet, but now she said, "I might be able to trace the power in the storm to its source, and find out who's behind it. Do you want me to try?"

"You can do that?" Shishi asked, startled.

"I think so," Emiko replied.

"Then go for it," Kitsutsuki said. "We're counting on you."

Emiko nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating on the feel of the power within the storm. An image slowly formed in her mind. Once it was complete, she memorized it and opened her eyes. "Got it. The one behind the storm is a huge hawk with a humanoid face and one silver wing. Does that sound familiar to anyone?"

Shishi and Kitsutsuki thought about this, but before they could say anything, Kekkou said, "That sounds like….. Gin."

Everyone, including Shishi and Kitsutsuki, looked puzzled, so Kekkou continued, "Gin was a member of the Midori no Kishi when it first started. He was exiled for trying to overthrow the leader. He's a nasty guy who hates the Midori no Kishi's leader. However, he's probably heard that Ryuujin was killed. Since the hurricane only hit here, it's possible that he thinks killing Ryuujin's murderer will make him seem more noble in the eyes of the other. He probably also sees this as another chance at being leader."

"Unfortunately, killing me might work in his favor," Shishi said. "But I won't go down without a fight."

"Neither will we," Pai said, speaking for everyone.

"Same here," said Kitsutsuki. She looked at the children, who nodded. Everyone would fight.

However, Mew Ichigo had a concern. "If he attacks us now, we can't leave the cave because of the storm. Big as this place is, we would have trouble fighting. Is there some way to break the storm?"

Kitsutsuki seemed thoughtful. "That's a good idea. My powers can break normal storms, but I need help with this one. Can any of you use wind or thunder attacks?'

Pai stood up and said, "My Kuu Rai Sen Puu Jin can help. It's my most powerful attack, and my weapons have always been wind and thunder."

"Good," Kitsutsuki said. "Come with me, and we'll dissolve this storm together."

"Be careful, you two," everyone else said.

Pai and Kitsutsuki walked to the mouth of the cave, and Pai took out his fans. Kitsutsuki spread out her wings as far as she could, then said, "If we use our attacks simultaneously, it should dissolve the storm."  
"Understood," Pai said. Then they shouted together,

"KUU RAI SEN PUU JIN!"

"KAZE NO TSUBASA NO KOGEKI!"

The attacks combined and the storm disappeared. Soon after, the sun began to come out.

"It should be a little safer now," Kitsutsuki said. "We'll have to deal with Gin sooner or later, but at least it won't be in the middle of a hurricane."

Emiko had had her eyes closed like she was concentrating on something, but now she opened her eyes and said, "As the storm broke, I saw Gin fly away. It looked like he was having trouble flying, so we shouldn't have to worry for a little while, at least. Messing with the weather can kill you if you're not careful. Creating a big hurricane like that is dangerous, both to the creator, and to the ones he's trying to harm."

"Well that's good news," Kitsutsuki said. "By the way, what are all your names?" Ayame I know, but the rest of you are….."

"I'm Ikisatashi Kisshu, and this is my wife, Emiko."

"I'm Ikisatashi Pai, Kisshu's older brother."

"My name's Ikisatashi Taruto, I'm Kisshu's younger brother."

"I'm Aoyama Ichigo, and this is my son Kenji. I'm also known as Mew Ichigo."

"My name is Aizawa Mint, also known as Mew Mint."

"Hi, I'm Fon Pudding, or Mew Pudding."

"I'm Midorikawa Lettuce, nice to meet you."

"I'm Fujiwara Zakuro."

"My name is Light Pink, and these are my children, Dire Bite, Suihou, and Akai."

"It's a real pleasure to meet all of you," Kitsutsuki said.


	49. Chapter 49

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 55:**

**The Horrible Noises in the Night **

**(Written by my friend)**

Everyone decided to take a nap, but Dire Bite, coming from the line of stubbornness that he does, insisted on staying up to watch over Ayame. Even though Ayame is lying next to Pu-doru, who despite her name is a very good warrior. Halfway through the night, a horrible groan sounded through the cave. Ayame who had already been holding onto Dire Bite, held on tighter, and twitched in her sleep. Ayame bit her bottom lip and tightened her grip on Dire Bite again. Suddenly her lip started bleeding from her biting it too hard. Ayame jumped a bit, and since she was holding Dire Bite so tightly, he jumped a bit too. When they landed, Ayame ended up in Dire Bite's lap, causing him to turn red as a ripe tomato, strawberry, and cherry combined. Dire Bite decided to lean against the cave wall.

Ayame stirred in her sleep, and must have tasted blood, because her face squinched up a bit. "Why do I taste blood?" she whispered to Dire Bite, who said, "You were biting your lip in your sleep, and you must have bit through the skin."

Ayame looked at the ground, where a little bit of moonlight shone. The horrible groan from before came again, and this time it scared the living daylights out of Ayame, who jumped on Dire Bite, hugging him. Ayame laid her head on Dire Bite's shoulder, and said, "Dire Bite, please get some sleep. For me?" She went back to sleep and Dire Bite soon followed.

They awoke to hear Shishi giggling.

"SHISHI?" the two of them shouted. They fell sideways, and it hurt a lot more than if they had fallen on someone instead of the cave floor.


	50. Chapter 50

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 57:**

**The Disappearance**

Ayame and Dire Bite woke up and heard Shishi giggling. Then they noticed no one else was there but them and Shishi. They walked over to her.

"Shishi, where is everybody? And why are you giggling?" Ayame asked.

"I just woke up, and saw the two of you curled up together. I thought it looked funny, so I started giggling. I didn't even notice no one else was here," Shishi replied.

"So where are they all?" asked Dire Bite. "They wouldn't just leave, especially since the three of us are still here."

"We heard some kind of weird noise in the middle of the night," Ayame said. "Did you hear it too, Shishi?"

"Yeah," said Shishi. "It was pretty creepy."

"What if whatever was making that noise took our friends and family away?" Dire Bite said. "It might have made that noise to scare us after taking them away. Then it could escape without being followed."

"But how come we didn't hear some kind of struggle?" asked Ayame.

"The one who took them might have put a sleep spell on everyone," replied Dire Bite. "Since everyone was already asleep, it would be easy to put a spell on them so they didn't wake up."

"We have to find them," said Shishi, sounding worried. "If we don't, they could be killed without a way to fight back, if they're under a sleep spell."

"You're right, but it won't be easy, since we can't split up," Ayame said.

"Why can't we split up?" Dire Bite asked.

"I get it," Shishi said. "If we split up, they could pick us off one by one. We're safer as a team."

"But we don't even know where to start," Dire Bite exclaimed. "They could be anywhere by now!"

"This isn't the time to be thinking like that," Ayame said. "Besides, I can sense where people are like my mom can. I'll do it now." Ayame closed her eyes and concentrated on her mother's face. An image formed in her mind, but she couldn't make sense of it. "It looks like Mom, Dad and our other friends are in a cage somewhere, but I don't see Kitsutsuki or the children. I'll focus on them next." Ayame closed her eyes again, and saw Kitsutsuki and the children in another cage. "Kitsutsuki and the children are in a cage too, but I can't tell where these cages are," Ayame announced.

"They must be in the Midori no Kishi's dimension," Dire Bite said. "If we teleport there, we can find them."

"Let's go, then," Shishi said.

"Right," said Ayame and Dire Bite. The three of them teleported out of the cave and into the other dimension.


End file.
